Apprehension
by IDRC
Summary: "Because if you do dump him and keep using your powers then he's gonna kill you." "WHAT?" "Yep, he's out to protect those powers and if he thinks you're just going to abuse them then the only way to keep them safe is if you're dead." "You're kidding… Not Kenny…" "Yeah, Kenneth, you think he's so awesome but this whole time he's been playing you, man." "I gotta go. Bye, Craig."
1. Chapter 1

My parents are gonna be so mad at me. I'm so late! How do you even end up being this late?! Oh, yeah a little thing called asshole friends. Get in trouble and blame the whole thing on you.

Fucking Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

So, I had to go to detention till six. Now, I have to walk home because the buses already left. And it's dark outside. Not pitch black, but it's getting there.

Fucking daylight savings.

I hear a rustle come from a bush I walk by but ignore it. It was probably a squirrel anyway. I keep walking and thinking about how pissed I am at Stan and those fuck ups and how I'll get back. Then, out of nowhere, a girl jumps out of the bush and tackles me. I scream but she covers my mouth with something and everything gets blurry.

Someone pulls her off of me, but I still can't think straight. There's yelling and I see the two exchange a few punches and kicks, the girl loses and finally just runs off and that's when everything fades out.

I open my eyes and sit up. My head throbs and I bring my hand to it. What happen, what happen? I didn't drink this is not a hangover.

I look around… this is also not my room. Where am I? WHERE AM I? I remember the girl tackling me and her fighting someone then nothing. Plus, it was too blurry to remember what anyone looked like. But the person who showed up was a guy, because his voice when he was yelling was too deep.

Oh yeah, where am I? I look around. The room is pretty average teenage boy room. And I'm in whoever owns this room's bed.

The door opens and a kid I've never seen before steps in. "Good, you're awake."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Craig."

"What am I doing here?" I take the sheet off me and sit on the side of the bed, "And where's that girl and that guy?" I try to stand.

"Hey, take it easy." He helps me back down when I tumble and almost fall. "I don't know who you're talking about. I was walking and I saw you on the ground passed out. Some party, I'm guessing. But on a school night?" He laughs.

"Not a party, I was drugged!"

He laughs again. "You were drugged? That seems unlikely."

"It happened! I was just walking home and I was attacked!"

Craig shrugs, "You aren't hurt are you?" I look up at him. He skin is pale and his eyes are dark blue. A few strands of his black hair are hanging out of his blue chullo. He's wearing a matching blue V neck and his jeans are black. I realize he's still holding me and push him off.

I sit back on the bed. "I don't think so." I check my arms and body.

"That's good. You better get going, though." He holds his hand out for me. I take it and he pulls me to my feet, like I'm a feather. "Your parents must be worried…"

"Hey, are you new in town? Because it's a pretty small town and everyone kind of knows each other, but I don't recognize you." I ask, checking the digital alarm clock on his nightstand.

"Um… yeah, I am."

"Oh, what school are you going to?"

He swallows. "It's getting late. You better get going. I don't really know what school yet. So, yeah, nice meeting you, uh…"

"Tweek,"

"Nice meeting you, Tweek." He takes my arm and pulls me out his room and through his living room. His house is small, but cozy. One story and it looks like there's only one other bedroom. He lets go of my arm and opens the front door. "Bye, now,"

"Um, thanks for everything… bye?" He shuts the door. Well that was very odd. What happened last night though? I didn't drink; there was no party I went to. I know there was some girl, I remember it! Who was she? And who was that guy? This is kind of scary. What if they did something to me? Then there's Craig. Why did he kick me out so suddenly? Where did he come from? Where were his parents? I see one car in his driveway so I'm guessing he lives alone. But that's crazy because he look about my age and I'm only seventeen.

After half an hour of long walking I make it home. When I walk inside my parents are sitting at the dining room table in front of the phone. They look up and charge me. "Tweek, where were you?! We were so worried!" They hug me so tight I can hardly breathe.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, son." My dad says, finally letting me go. I can tell they've been crying. My parents over react to, like, everything so it doesn't really faze me.

I thought of a lie while I was walking because, like I said, my parents are over reactors and I couldn't imagine what'd they'd do if I told them I was attacked on the streets and then some stranger found me and took me in for the night. Now, keep in mind that I am the world's worst liar. "At school yesterday in PE they made us run the mile right? Well, after school I went to Stan's house with Kyle and Kenny to play video games and we kind of fell out because we were so tired. Stan's parents weren't home because they went on a cruise so they couldn't wake us up." That part actually is the truth. "I'm really sorry I worried you, but technically it's the school's fault."

"Oh," Mom says looking to Dad. "Richard,"

"Just be more careful next time. And at least call. We almost called the police to file you as missing."

"Geez, guys, calm down. I was only gone for a few hours."

"I guess it's too late to send you to school so just get dressed and you can work with us in the café." Oh sigh, I freaking hate our café. I mean, I like it and it has good food and the regular customers are fun to talk to but why should I have to work there?! I didn't even apply for a job, it's because I'm their son. What if I don't want to work there? I DON'T. I don't even like coffee anymore. I drank too much of it when I was little it ended up making me anxious, paranoid, have a speech impediment, I'm very short for my age, like shortest in my high school, I had problems paying attention, and people were making fun of me. Finally I just stopped drinking it. Now I don't drink it at all. I stopped shaking and stuttering. And I can pay attention better, but I'm still really short. But that has little to do with why I don't like working at our café. I still don't like being around people so when I have to work there and talk to people I don't know and be around them I start to get anxious and paranoid again. I just don't like knowing that they _could_ be talking about me. It's too much pressure.

"B-But,"

"Look, Tweek," My Dad starts. "Challenges are what make life interesting and overcoming them is what makes life meaningful. So I know you don't like working in the café because of your people issue but just think about ten years from now when you're married and have children of your own-"

"D-Dad, you're doing it again."

"Oh, am I? I'm sorry, son. Just get changed okay? We'll be waiting down here."

I sigh, "Fine,"

* * *

_So I was going through my stories in my files and stuff and found a file named idk and was like it's probably just a draft or something right? No, I was wrong. I found this beauty and remembered when I wrote it and what I had planned but 300 words in I was like screw this I have better things to do and I can't put my idea into words, but now a year later I'm older and wiser. I'm gonna try. Lol tell me what you think. I'll continue if I get a response. No point in doing it if no one's gonna read, am I right? Kk love you guyss, see ya._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that is odd. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Kyle asks me, putting an apple on his lunch tray.

"Dreaming? I woke up in his bed!" We walk back to our table and sit down.

"I meant about the getting attacked part."

"Who got attacked?" Stan asks sitting down next to Kyle. I was sat across from them.

"Tweek said that Wednesday night while he was walking home we was attacked and drugged."

"Holy shit, dude, for real?"

"He said he woke up in some kid's house, and that his name was Craig."

"What did he look like?"

"He had black hair and blue eyes. He lived near the front of town. You know, where those small houses are, in front of the woods."

"Are you sure he wasn't the one who did it?" Kyle asks.

"I mean, I'm still not sure what happened. I'm pretty sure he didn't do it because it was a girl who attacked me and then some guy pulled her off and I blacked out."

"That's creepy as fuck."

"What's creepy?" Kenny asks, sitting down next to me. He smirks at me and I blush. Kenny is a slut. He's been with a lot of people girl and boy. Lately though, he's been predatoring on me. And I'm very bad with people so when he flirts with me and stuff I get very nervous. Then he just laughs and calls me cute and I get even more nervous! I'm not even gay!

I mean, I've thought about it once Kenny started flirting with me and now I'm just confused. Because he _is _cute and I started thinking about if he kissed me. And the stuff he does wouldn't affect me if I didn't like him would it? I wouldn't care. But it makes me nervous so I must feel something right? I wouldn't blush so much if I didn't care.

So I just try not to think about it too much. I can't be gay. I just can't. It would cause too many problems. "Erm, Wednesday when I was walking home some girl attacked me. When I woke up I was in some guy's house."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he found me passed out on the sidewalk. He said his name was Craig."

Kenny twists his mouth to the side. "What did he look like?"

"He has short black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He looked seventeen, I don't know actually, but he was definitely still in high school. He said he was new so I asked which school he'd be going to and he just kind of shooed me out. It was very weird."

"He didn't do anything to you though, right?"

"I don't think he did. I felt fine and I didn't have any marks on me."

Kenny sighs, "Tweek, you have to be more careful." He scoots closer to me and I tense. "You can't trust everyone, you know. And I'll be worried if you're running around alone at night getting attacked by women."

"Y-You guys were the reason I was out so late anyways!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kyle says and Stan shrugs like, what are you gonna do? I guess nothing now.

"Just be more aware of your surroundings, wouldn't want you getting hurt or kidnapped or something."

My left eye twitches and I curse under my breath. "I-I don't want to be k-kidnapped! GEH!"

Kenny slings his arm around me. "Don't worry, Tweek. I wouldn't let you get hurt."

My heart pounds and I'm sure he can hear. I'm sure he can feel it. And I just know my face is redder than a tomato and it makes me blush even harder. Kenny pecks me on the cheek and I yelp. "D-Don't d-do that!" I try to push him away but he instead grabs my hands and pulls me closer. Now I'm sure he can feel my heart beating against his chest. Our noses are practically touching! Oh, geez, this is way too much pressure.

"Tweek," He whispers. "Your heart is going so fast."

"Jesus, get a room, would you?" Stan rests his head on his hand.

"Kenny, leave Tweek alone." Kyle scolds. "You're upsetting him."

Kenny rolls his eyes and then looks at me. He smiles and winks before letting my hands go and going back to his food. I try to calm myself down and cool my face off so it'll go back to its original color. I eat quietly until the bell rings.

"See you guys in eighth period." Kyle waves and walks off with Stan. I start walking too but I'm pulled back.

I gasp as I face Kenny. "C-Can I help you?"

He laughs, "Don't say that. It makes me think of dirty things."

I roll my eyes, "What d-doesn't make you think of d-dirty things?"

He laughs again. Oh my god, that laugh is amazing. Don't think about it. Stop, thinking about it, Tweek, "Good point, anyway, I was thinking, Tweek, I really like you. I think we should go out."

"B-But, I'm not…"

"You're not gay? I didn't say you were and you don't have to be. You just have to like me." He smiles.

"I d-don't like you."

He smirks, "Then why are you blushing?"

"Because," I blush harder. "You're making me nervous!"

"It's Friday and Clyde's having a party at Stark's tonight. How about you go with me?"

"I d-don't know…"

"I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"Wait, what,"

"Alright, bye, Tweek, see you later." Kenny winks and waves. I stand there confused. What just happened! I've never been on a date before! This would be my first time and it's with a BOY?! This is just too much pressure.

I run so I'm not late to class. I can't think straight for the rest of the day. And it doesn't help that Kenny's in my last period. It doesn't help that he sits behind me and I can practically feel his stare. It's driving me crazy! At eight he's gonna come to my house and we're gonna go to a party and I'm not even gonna lie to myself. There's a good chance he's gonna try something with me.

I grab my head with my hands and sigh. I put my head on my desk in my arms and try to calm myself down. The teacher keeps talking and Kenny keeps staring.

Finally the day ends and I catch my bus and walk home. When I get there it's around three. That leaves me five hours to prepare myself. To mentally prepare myself for whatever Kenny has in store. In his twisted perverted mind. I'm actually kind of excited. Things never happen to me because of my over reacting. But now that something's happening I don't want to over react so I won't ruin it. It'll be perfect. I'll make it perfect. This is how I should look at things. This is gonna be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tweek, there's a Kenny down here for you!" I hear my mom call. I gasp and curse to myself. I lost track of time.

I quickly pull on my socks and then my sneakers before checking myself one last time in the mirror. I look fine, not too dressed up, not too casual. Then I headed downstairs.

I see Kenny standing at the door next to my mom. Kenny smiles at me and I smile back. "Bye, mom,"

She nods at me, "Be safe, honeybun," She kisses my head. "Try not to drink but if you do drink try not to get drunk, but if you do happen to get drunk please don't drive. If you have no ride then please call me or your father and we'll come to get you right away. Don't do anything you might regret later and don't do anything unsafe. I want you to have fun, Tweek, baby. But I also want you happy and alive."

I shrug her off. "Mom," I say to her, sternly. "Please, chill,"

"Sorry, sweetie, I just love you."

"I love you too, now bye," I shut the door and sigh.

Kenny glances at me and laughs, "Awesome relationship with your parents, bro."

"Eh," I shrug. "They're extremely overprotective."

We walk to his truck and get in. "How come?"

I shrug, "Shit happens," It's a long story that goes back years. I'd rather not get into it.

He nods, "Shit does, in fact, happen."

I laugh, "Just shut up and drive, you moron."

"I love nights like tonight." He says. "It's not, 'freezing my ass off' cold but it's not, 'fucking oven' hot. The stars are out and there's a beautiful full moon. It's gonna be perfect."

I look at him in the corner of my eye so he doesn't notice. I hate people like Kenny. He looks so good and I know he's also a good person. Despite being a, you know, man whore, he's actually really nice, friendly, and charming. Not to mention handsome. Oh, I did? Well, I might as well mention it a third time then.

I mean his hair is fucking golden. He has it cut not too long like mine but also not too short. It has this messy kind of style, like he didn't do anything with it, just hopped out of the shower and let it dry but then it looks like he styled it that way when you know he didn't and it's just his perfection.

His eyes are this beautiful blue. It's more than one blue though. It's a light blue in the middle and a dark blue ringing it.

Then there's his smile. His teeth are white and straight, which no one ever really understood considering his family's poor. But I guess if you brush your teeth everyday they'll be white and the straight teeth are just genetics.

He's not a body builder but he does have muscles. He's probably got a six pack. I'd know but I refuse to look whenever he decides to inappropriately remove his shirt. I get too nervous and I just know I'll change colors. I could change to so many colors I might as well be an iguana or, like, an octopus.

I envied him for being so perfect. I mean I'm blonde too! But my hair looks like hay and my eyes look like dirt. My teeth probably look fucked up and I'm skinny and weak. Even if I did work out I'd look like a spaghetti noodle.

"Enjoying the show?" Kenny asks with a smirk. SHIT, I got distracted and ended up, full, out and out staring at him. He's probably really creeped out, now.

"I- uh- wasn't staring at you."

"Then what was it that you were doing, Tweekie-pie?" I stare at him. Did he seriously just call me Tweekie-pie? "Are you going to answer?"

"I was… just deep in thought and happened to be looking at you."

"What were you so deep in thought about?"

"You—YOU can't know, is what I was going to say." I lie. Like I said, I'm a bad liar. This is an example of that.

"Sounds like you said you were in deep thought about me. Is what you were thinking good or bad?" I'm quiet. "Just tell me Tweek."

"It was good."

"We're here." He tells me, pulling into Stark's pond. There are a bunch of other people's car parked on the side of the road and shit. He parks and we both get out. There's music playing and cups and trash everywhere.

We find Stan and Wendy and say hi. Apparently Kyle stayed home to study. We danced and drank a little. It wasn't bad, I ended up actually liking it a lot. I had two drinks when Kenny takes my hand and leads me through the crowd. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Just follow me. I want to show you something." He drags me through the teens and to a tree. It's the only tree right next to the lake. Well, there are all the trees on the other side but this is the only tree on this side. "Can you climb?" He asks.

I shrug, "I think so." I look at the tree.

"Climb," He instructs. "I got your ass if you fall- I mean I got your _back_ if you fall."

I roll my eyes and scoff, "I won't fall then." I make it to a particularly large branch and sit on it. Kenny climbs up after me and sits on the same branch.

"I like coming here and climbing this tree. It has a perfect view of the lake and the trees and the moon. Wouldn't you agree, Tweekie?"

I nod, "It's b-beautiful." It was. How the moon's reflection danced on the lake and how the stars shone.

"Hey, Tweek,"

"Hm…" His hand turns my head towards his gently. We're face to face and I stare at his perfect face. I notice he's not really staring at my face though. He's staring at my lips. My heart does that thing where it fucking beats like a crazy ass hole and my face heats up. Finally I start to lean forward.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Someone shouts followed by a high pitch scream. Kenny and I look down and see everyone running back to their cars, screaming.

"What's happening?" We crawl down, quickly and the ponds almost empty now. We can see there's a figure on the ground. Then I gasp. I grip Kenny's arm and start pulling him back to his car.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I point at the body with blood pouring out of its neck into the snow. "Jesus Christ," He mumbles.

I let go of him to throw up and then I'm being hauled to his truck. I'm gently placed in the passenger seat and the seatbelt is pulled across my chest and buckled. The next thing I know Kenny's driving.

When I wake up from, apparently passing out I'm home in bed. "Aw," I mutter. "What the hell?" I was supposed to get my first kiss tonight. Even if it was with a guy and he was a slut. I was still having a good time with him. A better time than I thought I would be having.

What time is it? I wonder, glancing to my nightstand. I click one of the buttons on my phone and the screen lights up. It reads, ten a.m. MAN, I was supposed to have my first kiss last night! That's not fair! It's NOT FAIR!

Wait a second. What the fuck happened last night? Did I maybe get too drunk and pass out or did I really see that? I quickly swipe up my phone. I go to contacts and scroll until I see the name I want.

It rings three times before an answer. "Hey, Tweekie, how're you feeling? Are ya hung over?"

"N-No,"

"That's good. I was wondering if you were the type that can handle their liquor."

"Kenny,"

"Yes, babe?"

I blush. Thank god this is a phone. "Last night… what happened?"

"Well, we were at the tree and we were about to kiss but then there was screaming and there was this body on the ground bleeding. It was Gregory, by the way, and he's, like, dead now."

"DEAD?! What happened?"

"I wanted to know that too so I called around and texted people. The story I pieced together is that Gregory was attacked by something."

"By _something_? What was it?"

"Hell, if I know. Some crazy shit happens in South Park though so I'm not surprised."

"That's SO creepy."

"Yeah, but, hey, I was thinking since we didn't really get to finish yesterday, maybe we could go out today? We could go see a movie and then eat?"

"Aren't you worried about what happened though?"

"I mean, yeah, sort of, but I doubt anything bad will happen to us. I really like you Tweek."

I blush again. "O-Okay,"

"And plus, I already told you that I'd protect you."

I blush again. "Okay, well, I gotta go."

"I'll come around six"

"Okay," I hang up and grin. I'm gonna get my kiss!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you seriously gonna go out with Kenny?"

"I mean, sure, if he asks me."

"But, Tweek, Kenny is a player. I don't mean to be rude but I think he only wants to get laid." Kyle tells me.

I sigh deeply. "I know… But, I mean, maybe that's all I want. Kyle, my life is always so boring. This is good. I mean, I might not get another chance like this."

"I guess so. Look, I have to go. Stan's coming over, but I hope you have fun on your date."

"Thanks, I hope you have a good time with Stan."

For some reason he burst out laughing. "Don't count on it. Bye,"

"Um, bye," He hangs up and I put my phone down. Out of all my friends, which is not a whole lot, Kyle is the most trustworthy and I think he thinks the same for me. We tell each other things we wouldn't tell the others. Like Stan and Kenny and Butters, and especially not Cartman… whenever he's even around. He started hanging out with the jocks in high school so he only occasionally talks to us and when he does it's to make fun of us. The same for Stan, except he hangs out with us more, mostly because of Kyle, since they're super best friends, but you can tell things have changed between them. It's kind of sad. To watch Stan change so much and just leave Kyle, someone he cares about behind.

Kyle told me he gets really upset about it but he's glad I'm here for him. That makes me feel good. I actually have a real friend.

I get up. I better get ready for my… date. I HAVE A DATE! I'm so excited. Maybe I am gay? But, I can't be gay! What will my parents think? I'll probably get made fun of at school too.

I grab my head and groan. I can't think about things like that I'll start twitching. And then I'll start stuttering. I can't always feel my anxiousness and paranoia, I hold them back but some things can set them off.

I take a shower and brush my hair down. Of course it'll just stand back up once it dries. Little stands flying off in every direction. I pick a black T shirt and some plain blue skinny jeans. Of course skinny jeans on me are like regular jeans on anyone else. I put on some socks and then my shoes.

Soon my mom calls me down and gives me a speech about how I have responsibilities, drugs are bad, I can't trust everyone, and the properties of a condom. I could die. She did all of this in front of Kenny!

"MOM, please STOP, I get it okay?" I hide my face in my hands. "Can I go now?"

"Certainly, sweetie, I want you to have fun, but remember what I told you."

"I don't think I will ever be able to forget."

She smiles, "That's good, bye then,"

I shut the door and Kenny burst out laughing. "Dude, your mom is awesome!"

"Oh my god, no she is not!" He walks me to his truck and helps me in. Then he gets in himself.

"What movie should we see?" He asks. "We could see a comedy, a romance, or, like, a horror."

"No horror, I get scared easily, and I'd be screaming in the theater."

"Dark skies, then? Okay we can see that. I don't see why not. Seriously, Tweek, it's fine we can see that movie."

"WHAT? But I didn't…"

He laughs, "It'll be fine. I'll be right next to you the whole time so there's no need to worry. Honestly, I keep telling you I won't let anything happen to you but you just keep worrying."

"Well, I can't exactly help it. It just happens."

"Yeah, I know, and it's adorable. That's why we're seeing a horror." He smirks. Today he's wearing an orange hoodie and black skinnies. And despite his jeans being super skinny they're sagged. But they're perfectly sagged with a belt. It is gonna be hard not to stare.

Fuck, I am gay.

We finally make it to the movies and Kenny buys us tickets to the next show which is conveniently in five minutes.

"I think you had this planned out the whole time."

"Hmmm?" He looks at me, innocently. "Hey, look, popcorn!" He says, changing the subject. We find our theater and two seats in the back. "I'm gonna go get us some popcorn and drinks. Want some candy?" I shake my head. "What do you want to drink?"

"A sprite is good."

"Save our seats. Here," He stands up and takes his hoodie off. It tugs his shirt up a little and I blush. Yep, definitely a six pack. Jesus Christ, he's hot. He puts his hoodie in his seat. "I'll be right back." I nod as he walks away.

I fan myself with my hand. Kenny can't possibly want me. He's too perfect. Maybe he's just messing with me. That is very possible. People love messing with me. They love making me upset and pissing me off. They love ruining my life.

Happy thoughts, Tweek, think happy. I nod to myself and start watching the previews. It's long before Kenny returns. A lot more people have come in and the place is almost full. The movies about to start, I can tell because the lights dim and they start showing the longer previews. Finally I see Kenny walking in the side of the theater. He looks around and finds me. He makes his way up the stairs and to our seats. He hands me my cup and puts his in his holder. Then he sits. "I got peanut m&m's if you want some." He whispers.

"Okay,"

* * *

"That was horrible!" I cry as we exit the movies.

"It wasn't that bad."

I nod, "It was VERY bad."

He laughs, "Well, for you it was."

"Everyone was staring at me." I sigh into my hands.

"Well, you did keep screaming." He points out, eating the last bit of popcorn.

"I couldn't help it! They wanted to kill me!"

"They did not want to kill you."

"THEY DID. THEY WOULD HAVE TOO!"

He puts his arm around me. "That's not true, Tweek. And you know it. Calm down."

I blush and try to catch my breath. "I'm sorry, bye the way."

"Hm?"

"For, you know, clinging to you."

He laughs again. "It was cute, no worries!"

I blush more. _No worries_, he says. I am SO worrying! Well, more I'm freaking out. This is SO much pressure. I can't handle it. We make it back to his car. It was about seven forty now. "Where are we going now?" I ask.

"Are you hungry?"

I nod, "Well, I'm never really hungry."

"I can see."

"But, yeah, I'm kind of hungry, why?"

"We're going to a restaurant." He tells me, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh, I guess that was kind of obvious, huh?"

"Don't worry about it. You're blonde." He smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm any dumber than any other person."

"Of course not, Tweek," He says, sarcastically.

"You know, you're blonde too, right?"

He gasps, "I'M WHAT?!" He takes a piece of his bangs and holds it in front of his face. "Oh my god, when did this happen?! WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME?!" He cried.

I laughed, "You're so stupid."

"I mean, apparently, because my HAIR IS BLONDE!"

"Oh, the horror," I shake my head.

He parks his car at a restaurant and we get out. It's not ridiculously fancy which is good because those places make me nervous and I'd be underdressed but it's not like… McDonalds. I like it. He holds the door for me. I think it's nice but I'm not a girl. He walks up to the lady and they talk. Then a waitress takes us to a booth and hands us our menus.

"What are you gonna get?" He asks me.

I shrug, "Probably the chicken alfredo. What about you?"

"A steak, because I'm a MAN,"

I roll my eyes again. "Hey, Kenny,"

"Hm?" He flips through the menu.

"How come you asked me out?"

He puts his menu down and bites his lip. It makes me blush because he looks so perfect when he does it. I bet if I did that I'd look like I was having a stroke. "Um, well, truthfully, I don't know…" He thinks. "I didn't really pay much attention to you before. Not a lot of people did. You were quiet and to yourself. But when you started hanging out with us I realized what a cool guy you were. And I, just, liked you. But then I thought someone like you would never like a guy like me, because of my history and because you're out of my league." I almost gasp but I hold it in. HE'S the one out of MY league. "But here we are."

"So… you actually, like, you like me?" He nods. "That's… I don't believe you."

His face drops, "What do you mean you don't believe me?!"

I shake my head. "I'm just so… average… and ugly… and annoying. Are you kidding me? You're amazing and people like you don't go for people like me!"

"Because they don't try, I'm trying." He takes my hand. "Tweek, you're not annoying. You're not ugly. You're beautiful. You're smart and funny. I just want to be with you. So, will you go out with me?"

"But you don't go out with people! You just fuck them!" I whisper loudly.

"You're different. I don't even want to do that with you right now."

I look down. "You don't?"

"Not because of… I mean, I do, but I want a relationship with you, not just sex okay?"

I look into his eyes. They're so sincere. "O-Okay…"

"So you'll go out with me?"

I nod, "I g-guess,"

"I'll make you trust me. Watch," The waitress comes back and takes our orders. When she leaves Kenny chuckles, "I mean, unless you _want_ to have sex with me."

I blush, "I d-don't!"

"Didn't sound like you don't, it sounded like you really wanted to." He smirks.

"URG, can't you just be serious for once?!"

"Psh, no one would like me if I was serious, Tweek."

He's right. I can't believe I'm going out with Kenny McCormick. This is too good. I must be dreaming right? I just have to be. He leans over the table and kisses me.

This time I do gasp, but I kiss back. It's short and he sits back down but it was good. I mean, I've never been kissed before so as good as I think it's supposed to be.

The rest of the night we eat, laugh, and just talk about everything. His sister, his brother, his parents, my parents, school, our friends, we talk about Cartman, and Stan, and Kyle. Then we start talking about what happen the other night.

"What do you think happened to Gregory?" I ask softly. We had finished our food by now.

He shrugs, looking out the window. I think he knows. "It's a mystery."

"Are you sure? You look like you know something."

He nods, "I don't know anything. But it sure is messed up, huh?"

I nod, "I guess…"

"Well, you ready to go?" He asks, stretching. "I ate all I could fit in my stomach and I'm really tired now, plus I'm super-duper happy."

I nod, "Let's go. I'm tired too, plus my mom and dad will chew me out if I get home too late." He drives me home and waves as he drives away.  
That night I have a dream about Gregory's body on the ground, blood everywhere. It scares me. It makes me think about what happened one Wednesday. Could it have been her? That girl? Would she have done it to me if that guy didn't stop her? I wonder. And does Kenny know what happened? It seems like he does. I guess I'll find out later. I'll try to convince him to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you, Tweek." Kyle tells me, shaking his head. "This is Kenny we're talking about."

"I know, but it looked like he was telling the truth. He didn't even use tongue when we kissed.

"So? This is Kenny we're talking about!" He repeats, closing his book and sighing. "I just don't want you getting hurt, Tweek."

I scoff, "I'm not gonna get hurt."

Kyle's door opens and Kenny walks in followed by Stan. "Hello," He says plopping down next to my on the gingers bed. He wraps his arm around my waist and I blush. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

I shake my head. "Nothing important," It was most definitely not about you. That's for sure. I laugh to myself.

Stan sits on Kyle's bean bag chair and groans loudly. We all look at him. "What's up your ass?" Kyle asks.

He glares at the boy sitting at his desk. "It's Wendy."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "It's always something with her. I don't even get why you guys date. You're constantly fighting."

"Yeah, but, we've just been dating for, like, ever. Plus, she's easy."

"You're disgusting!" Kyle turns back to his desk and his book. He always gets like this when Stan starts talking about Wendy. I think he's jealous of her. That she gets to spend so much time with Stan. That she basically stole him from him. Well, there's also that he might be gay and like Stan but what are the chances of that?

"Whatever, Ky, you're just jealous that you don't have girlfriend." Stan smirks.

"I can assure you that is the least of my worries." Kyle mutters, engraving himself in his book.

"Seriously though, guys, did you see what happened Friday?"

Kyle looked up at Stan, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. I can't be bothered to socialize because I'm striving to be a lawyer, at Clyde's party there was an incident." Stan explained.

Kyle turned back around like he lost interest. "What kind of incident." He asked so quietly it could be classified as a whisper.

"Gregory got attacked by this chick! It was crazy she just ran up and fucking ripped his neck off. Well, not literally. I don't know what she did, but when she ran off he fell to the ground. By the time the ambulance came and took him to the hospital he was dead."

Kyle turned around again. "He died?" Stan nods. "What the hell? What did the girl look like?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. She blended in with the crowd. I just saw her taking off."

Kenny looked away. I poked his shoulder. "What?" He asks.

"Are you okay?"

He smirks. "Worried about me?"

I blush. God, that smile could kill. "I'm just wondering if you are okay. Are you?"

He nods. "I am. Do I not look okay?" I look away and shrug. Now would be a good time to ask him about that night and what happened if only Kyle and Stan weren't here. But, I mean, this is Kyle's house so… "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Never mind, I'll tell you later."

"Anyway, KY, are you done being boring yet?! I'm ready for some halo, bitch."

Kyle glares over his shoulder at Stan, who stares back innocently. Kyle then rolls his eyes and gets up. He walks over to his big TV. Well it's not a humongous flat screen but it's a decent size. Not tiny and bigger than my TV in my bedroom. He turns on his Xbox and puts the disk in. Stan cheers and grabs a controller. Kyle tosses one to Kenny and me and then takes one for him. He sits back down in his desk chair and starts the match.

* * *

"Well, it's getting hella late and I better get going. Bye guys, oh my gosh I hate leaving you guys because I love you so much, like seriously guys I freaking love you so much."

Stan rolls his eyes. "Suck my dick, douchebag."

"And while you're at it, you can kiss my ass." Kyle adds.

"It would be my pleasure. I imagine Stan's dick is pretty big and we all know Kyle has the best ass in school, even when it comes to girls." Kenny smirks. "But, Tweek's overall score is higher than both of yours."

We all blush. They should have known better! Really! "Hey, Kenny, can you drive me home too?"

He nods, "Of course, babe." We both get up. "Bye, ass cracks." He waves, letting me out in front of him. We walk down the stairs and out to his truck. "So," He says once I'm buckled in. "Gonna tell me what's on your mind now?"

"Um… well, it's just… that, I think…" I look out the window. "I think that you know more about what happen than you're leading on. Whenever we talk about it you just look away or try to change the subject." He looks back to the road and pulls out. "See?! Look at me." He tilts his head and glances at me. His eyes, their… too… overpowering! "No, wait, don't look at me!"

He chuckles and looks away. "Make up your mind, babe."

"What're you hiding?"

He shrugs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do! You're smiling!"

"Okay, fine, I do know something but I can't tell you."

"Why not? I want to know! Was it that girl that attacked me?!"

"I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. It'd be better if you just stayed out of it."

"You do know that Greg is DEAD now right? She did it! She could've killed me too!"

"But, she didn't."

"I want to know what's going on."

"Tweek, if I tell you Craig will find out and I don't want you to get involved in all this crazy shit."

"Craig? That guy who picked me up off the street? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Kenny's quiet. "Hmmm?"

"What does Craig have to do with the girl?!"

"Craig? I didn't say anything about a Craig. I don't even know a Craig. Do you?"

I stare at him with my mouth open. "You JUST SAID you didn't want to tell me because Craig will find out!"

He shakes his head. "I definitely did not say that."

"Yes, you did."

"Nope," He looked at me. "Tweek, I didn't even mention Craig's name."

I nod slowly. "You didn't mention his name."

"Good," He turns back to the road and I blink. What did he just say?

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't say anything."

"So, do you know anything?"

He shakes his head. "No, just what I've been told."

"Oh," I should ask kids at school who might have seen what happened. Maybe they saw what she looked like. Who was she? How did she manage to kill Greg in front of all those people?!

Maybe she's a monster.

A monster though? Those aren't supposed exists. We are in South Park though. Anything is possible. Fuck, maybe I shouldn't pry. No, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_Anyway I'm on to the next chapter guys omg thanks for liking my story and taking the time to read it. I really appreciates it. Well I hate authors notes nad stuff so I'll only do one every couple chaps and they'll be short_

_Lol I don't even have anything to say_

_Just wanted to waste some of your guys timeXD anyway thanks love you all narwhals!_


	6. Chapter 6

I wave as I make it to the bus stop with my friends. Kenny hugs me and kisses me which causes me to blush uncontrollably. Kyle just rolls his eyes and Stan pretends to gag. "Hey, Tweek," He says, releasing me.

"H-Hi," I stand next to Kyle.

"Hello," The red head response.

"How are you?"

He shrugs, "I'm tired and my head hurts."

I chuckle, "You say that every morning."

"It's how I feel every morning."

"Oh, sorry, then…" The bus pulls up and we all step on. I try to sit next to Kyle but Kenny pulls me down next to him. I yelp and he smirks. I wanted to sit next to Kyle because last night I had this dream with the girl like last time but this time Craig was in it too. When I woke up I tried to figure out why he was in it, why I would be even thinking about him, but then I remembered Kenny telling me he didn't want Craig to find out. And then I started freaking out because I didn't remember when we had that conversation or what we said or what he was even talking about, until it all came back to me. Then the question was why didn't he want Craig to find out? How would Craig find out? What does he have to do with this anyway? And why did I forget that?

It scared me. Did Kenny do it?

"Hey," He puts his arm around me and I flinch. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I shake my head. "N-Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you stuttering?" He rubs my shoulder. "C'mon, Tweek, you can tell me. I'm not gonna hurt you."

But you can? Maybe I'm overreacting. It probably wasn't Kenny. I mean, how would he even do that? Maybe that didn't even happen… Maybe it was a really realistic dream? "I-I just had a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

I shrug, "I can't really remember much, but that girl was in it, and that Craig kid."

"Oh," Kenny says, simply and looks out the window the rest of the ride. When we get to school he kisses my cheek and says, "I gotta go to class to get some makeup work, so I'll see you at lunch." Everyone around me starts whispering and I panic. Kyle pulls me away though. Stan's already gone somewhere else to socialize.

"Jesus, Kenny's such a fuck." I nod. "Let's go to the library, it's quiet in there, at least." I nod again and he takes me to the library. Everyone stares and I know they've heard. We pick a table in the back, hidden by book shelves. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all? He could have at least asked me if I wanted everyone to know first before kissing and running. Now not only does everyone know, I'm also alone and vulnerable. Kyle looks at me over his glasses. "Tweek, calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"K-Kyle, everyone knows…"

"Who cares what they know?"

"Kyle, everyone hates me. Now they have a reason to pick on me."

"Psh, they're not gonna pick on you. Mostly, because it's Kenny you're going out with. If they pick on you, he'll just beat them up."

I nod slowly, tugging on my shirt with my hand to keep it busy. I couldn't be shaking more. I'm practically vibrating. Kyle sighs, "I'm gonna go return this book. I'll be back in a minute."

"O-Okay," He leaves and I wait there, alone. I didn't get breakfast this morning, I don't usually do, but right now I wish I had. I'm starving. Though I know I'll be fine.

A couple minutes later a kid comes up to the table. I don't know this kid so I tense up. He glares at me and then another kid comes up, looking just as mad except this one's also smiling, but not a happy smile. Not a smile that meant good thing's happened or a good thing is happening, a smile that I had seen before in my life, a smile that scared me because that was a smile that usually meant I was about to get the shit beaten out of me.

"Hey, Tweek," The first one says. "Why don't you come with us real quick?"

I shake my head. "I d-don't want to…"

"Well, then it's too bad that I don't care what you want." He nods to the other guy and they start walking towards me. They each grab an arm and start to pull me out of my seat. One of them covered my mouth with a free hand and they dragged me through the back door to the library. It leads to a hallway that no one's really ever in.

They let go of my arms and one shoves me into a wall. I yelp and the other punches me in the stomach. I cry out and fall to the floor. They laugh and start kicking me in the stomach. I protect my head but I can only protect so much. They kick me in my stomach so hard I start to cough up blood. "P-Please… s-stop… just leave me alone…" I manage.

They laugh and stop. "Stupid faggot, what was Kenny thinking?" One stops and gives one last hard blow before running off. But I just lay there, hugging my stomach. I groan and try to move to a better position but it all hurts. I eventually pull myself to my feet and limp back into the media center. Kyle's sitting at our table, flipping through a book. "Sorry, I was on my way back, but I saw a book I wanted and had to go back to check it- What happen?!" He puts the book down and sits up.

"I'm fine, Kyle."

"Tweek, there's blood on your chin." I wipe my mouth. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse or go home or something?"

I shake my head. "Everyone will just ask what happened."

"Tell on those assholes then!"

I shake my head again. "I can't! If I tell then my parents will freak out and make me change schools, then everyone will ask why they beat me up and they'll tell them I'm gay."

He shrugs, "So what? Will they be mad or something?"

I nod, "Well, I don't know and I don't want to find out. It's not a big deal, Kyle. Things like this happen to me all the time."

"I just don't think that's fair! That they get to beat you up and get away with nothing."

"It's okay,"

"It's not okay. Stop saying things like that are fine. Tell some people off or fight back or something."

"I c-can't do that… I get too nervous."

He nods, "I'm just worried about you." The bell rings and he looks at me again. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, see you then…" He leaves but I stay a little longer. Not that I wanted to… My stomach was still hurting and if I stood it would hurt a whole lot worse. But I'm gonna have to do it eventually. So I stand. My face twist in pain but I manage to control it again. I grab my book bag and then leave the library.

And after three long periods of people laughing at me and being pushed down the stairs, lunch came around. I went to the cafeteria with my limp. When I sat down with my friends they all stared at me. "Dude, what happened?" Stan asked.

I glance at Kyle and he nods. "I f-fell down the stairs…" Kyle rolls his eyes.

Kenny's face turns to an angry one. "DID SOMEONE PUSH YOU?!"

I shake my head, frantically. "N-No one pushed me, I'm just really clumsy!" Kyle shakes his head.

"Tweek, if people are harassing you, tell me so I can make it stop. I don't want you to go through that." I nod and follow Kyle to the lunch line.

"You should have told him."

"I c-couldn't… if I told him he'd confront the people and they'd know I told."

"Who cares? You wouldn't have to worry about it." I shrug and get a slice of pizza. But before I can proceed to the checkout someone pours a carton of milk over my head. It streams down my neck, staining the top of my shirt. I just gasp and sit there. When I finally get myself straight I try to run out but someone else sticks their foot out and I trip onto my face. Everyone laughs and then they start calling out names.

"RETARD!"

"FAGGOT!"

I don't want to cry here but I might. Then there's a noise, a really loud clap. I turn and see Kenny standing in front of a girl holding her face, beginning to cry. "What the hell is WRONG with you?!" I'm assuming she's the one who did it. Kenny walks over to me and helps me up. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "YOUNG MAN," A teacher exclaims. "YOU COME WITH ME!"

"What?! C'mon, what about Tweek? That girl just poured her milk on him!"

"IS THIS TRUE, MS. RILEY?!" The teacher turns to the girl crying.

She shakes her head. "Why would I do that? Kenny, is that why you slapped me?"

"McCormick, come to my office." The lady says.

"What kind of lie?! You bitch,"

"Hey, watch it!" The teacher takes his arm. "Come,"

"What? But she doesn't get in trouble at all?!"

"Did anyone see Riley pour her milk on Tweek?" Everyone looks away, quietly. The teacher glares at Kenny and takes his arm. "I'm calling you parents."

"Screw you, man." Kenny grumbles. He smirks and winks at me before being pulled out room first.

* * *

The coach let me shower and I used my gym shirt. My pants didn't really get any milk on them. The rest of the day was long and full of harassment, taunting, and ridicule. It was almost like before when I was little. It was even worse because Kenny wasn't here. They also pushed me into walls a lot. I just ignored them though.

At the end of the day I take the bus home. I sit next to Kyle who puts his arm around me for comfort. "I'm sorry, Tweek."

I shake my head. "I'm used to it. People don't usually like me anyway so when you guys became my friends I was actually surprised."

He sighs, "You should really tell someone though."

"I can't tell anyone."

"Well, you wanna come over to my place and chill? Kenny's in trouble with his parents and Stan's with Wendy."

"I'm sorry but I gotta go somewhere today."

He looks at me confused. "Where are you going?"

I'm going to that Craig kid's house because Kenny won't give me any answers. I'm a little worried though because Kenny said he didn't want him to find out. But it's his fault anyway because he didn't tell me. If we're supposed to be going out why doesn't he trust me? "Visiting family," I lie. One of my better ones if I must say.

"Oh, well have fun, then. I guess I could always just STUDY MORE and read." He sighs. "I hate my parents."

"Me too." The rest of the ride is quiet and we get to the bus stop. I walk home and ask my mom for the keys.

"Why do you need the keys, dear?"

"Because I want to go to my friend's house."

"But, can't you walk?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just worried about your safety, honey. You tend to panic a lot and I don't feel safe knowing that you're driving somewhere without my supervision."

"Mom, I'm seventeen! I can drive perfectly fine!"

She sighs, "…Okay, here, but I want you to be really careful and I want you back before nine!"

I roll my eyes and leave. The ride isn't long, if I had walked it would already be getting dark. It's gonna be getting dark soon though so I better hurry.

I park in front of his house and hesitate. Should I really be doing this? I mean, what for? I guess I just want to know who it was that attacked me the other day.

I open the door but as soon as I step out I'm tackled to the floor. I feel a sharp pain on my neck and black out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, hey, wake up." Someone shakes me. "Tweek… WAKE UP!" I open my eyes slightly. It's Craig. "Are you okay?"

I nod, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because, you're bleeding from your neck." He tells me.

I look down and sure enough there's blood running down my neck. It's only now that I realize my shirt's off and we're in his room again. "GAH, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You tell me! I walked outside because I heard a noise and saw you on the ground bleeding. I didn't want it to stain your shirt so I took it off. I wanted to make sure you weren't dead first and then I was gonna clean it." He points to the rag in his hand and the first aid kit on the night stand.

I shrug, "I was coming here because I needed to talk to you but I got trampled. That's all I remember seeing."

He rings out the rag in a bowl he brought and starts to wipe up the blood. He nods, "You didn't see who did it, or anything in between?"

I shake my head and then glance at him. "Did you… see who did it or what happened?" He shakes his head. "Are you sure?"

He glances at me and then continues cleaning. "Yeah, why are you asking so much?"

"Do you know Kenny? He's blonde, tall, blue eyes, kind of a douchebag."

He glances at me again. "I might have stumbled into him once or twice in town. Why, what does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, you've heard about what happened at Stark's pond right?" He nods. "I'm sure it was the girl who attacked me the night when you found me."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "You and that story…"

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. And I think you and Kenny know something about her."

He shakes his head. "I don't think she exists. I just think you're losing your mind."

"I'm not! Aaah!" He puts the cotton ball with rubbing alcohol on my cuts. There are two deep scratches, or more like holes… kind of like bite marks. "Jesus," I hiss.

"Anyway, what would I know about some girl who's going around attacking people at night?" I'm not insane! He's insane! He's the insane one here!

"Well, I was talking to Kenny about it and he admitted to knowing something."

"Did he now?"

"And said he couldn't tell me because he didn't want you to find out."

"Oh," He puts a big band aid over them and looks at me. "It'll be gone tomorrow."

I look at him, curiously. "Tomorrow? That's not how healing works."

"It's a family remedy my grandma taught me. It'll be gone by tomorrow." He repeats.

"So, you know something? You do, don't you?" I keep a lock on his eyes. They're also blue, but they're more of an indigo, they're so pretty. He looks back and we have a staring contest.

He smirks, "I might… I might not." He winks. "You better get going."

I blush. "W-Where's my shirt?" He reaches over and grabs it off a chair and hands it to me. I slip it over my head and stand up, I get dizzy and stumble. He grabs me. "How much blood did I lose?"

"I mean, it's not that much, but, kind of, a lot."

I sigh, "Let go of me." He doesn't and smirks again.

"I like holding you, Tweek. Has anyone ever told you, you have a nice ass?" His hands move down and I yelp.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Good, I have a chance then." He mumbles, moving his face towards mine. I freeze but he stops and just winks. "Bye, Tweek, I'll see you around. We should really hang out some time."

I blush deeper and then rush out. I get in my car and my phone rings. I answer it. "H-Hello?"

"I'll call you." Craig tells me.

I yelp in surprise, "H-How did- When d-did…"

"Okay, well, bye," He hangs up and I stare at the phone in my hands and then at the house. I'm not crazy. He's crazy. And what are these cuts on my neck? Who was it that gave them to me? Was it the girl? How did she do it?

* * *

Later I got a text from Kenny saying that he needed to talk to me.

Instantly I was like… what did I do? Was he finally sick of me? We hadn't even fucked yet though! Kenny leaves after that! Am I really that bad that he thinks it's not worth it?! So bad that I couldn't even keep a slut?!

I was really starting to like him though and what am I supposed to do about bullies now? I lie in my bed and cover my head with the comforter. And I still haven't learned anything about the girl. I just learned that Craig does know about her.

I let myself drift off so I don't have to think about it. I've been thinking a lot lately…

When finally I wake up I groan and throw my mill across the room. My life is fucked up. It pisses me off. I'm a nice guy. I get good grades, and try to be nice to everyone. So why am I constantly harassed and beat up?!

I pull myself up and out of bed and to the shower, then to my room, change, and then brush my hair. I pull my dad's college sweat shirt he got when he was younger but I kind of stole from him over my graphic T and then tie up my converse. I stand back up and sigh, brushing my hair out of my face. "You're not good enough, Tweek. You need to be better." I mumble to myself. Then I grin. "But, at least I have a nice ass." I check the clock and gasp. Jesus, I'm gonna be late! I grab my book bag and rush downstairs. "Bye guys, I'll see you later!" I stop when I rush by the mirror in our living room. I slowly back up and look at my reflection. I slowly and carefully pull off the band aid from yesterday. It stings as it pulls off hairs. I gasp and glide my hand over the area. The area where my almost bite mark like cuts were. They're gone just like Craig said they'd be.

I make it to the corner where the bus stop is but pause suddenly, remembering about Kenny. What's he gonna say? Is he really gonna break up with me? I didn't even do anything… Maybe he's gonna break up with me _because_ I didn't do anything. Maybe he thought he'd never get laid by me. He's probably right. I doubt I'm any good with that stuff.

I might as well go around the corner if I have a good guess at what he's gonna say an if it's not then there's nothing really worse he could tell me.

I go around and see my friends at our usual spot. Kyle standing, his book bag more of a satchel slung around his should and hanging against his hip. His eyes were closed. His skin was pale, his cheeks and nose were red, matching his short curls. Kyle is the only guy I'd ever call beautiful. Kenny was hot but Kyle was just beautiful.

Stan stood next to him, glancing off into the distance, looking deep in thought. He glanced down at Kyle and his eyebrows furrowed, like he was troubled. He glanced back up. His book bag was on the ground leaning against the bus stop pole, his one hand in his pocket and his other holding his phone to his face. He didn't look too interested in what was on it though.

Kenny was standing next to Stan. His hoodie over his head, and the strings pulled tightly. He looked like he did in elementary. Both of his hands were in his pocket though. His foot was tapping and I wondered if he was listening to music.

All their attention turned to me as I reached the group. Kyle smiles at me. "Good morning, Kyle, how're you?" Stan goes back to his phone. He starts tapping the screen. He's probably texting Wendy. She's really clingy and needy. It's weird how everyone wants to go out with her, despite it though.

He chuckles and closes his eyes again. "I'm sad." He says. We all look at him confused and curious. I've never gotten that response before. He lets out a long breath.

I grab his arm. "Why're you sad?"

He shakes his head. "Don't,"

I take my hand back. Stan keeps staring at Kyle though. "If something's bothering you, you can tell us, Ky."

"My name is Kyle, Stan. Not Ky, what're you, fucking three?" He growls in a low voice. "And I doubt you could help me in any way."

The bus pulls up and we all get on. Stan takes a seat next to Kyle and I take one next to Ken. He looks at me. "I'm not breaking up with you, Tweek."

I let out my breath. I was apparently holding it in. "Oh," I say. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

"You went to see Craig?"

How did he know? I nod, "He knows about the girl. You said so."

He nods, "I- How did… you remember that?" He asks.

I shake my head. "The question is why did I forget it?"

"Look, Tweek, there's a lot of shit going on that you don't know about, that nobody knows about. It's deep and complicated and most importantly it's dangerous. I really don't want you to get hurt. I said I'd keep you safe. I don't want you to go see Craig again, you hear me? For your own safety, okay?" He kisses my cheek. "Please promise me."

I blush, "I-I promise okay?"

"Good," He smiles. "Now, wanna come over later?"

I roll my eyes. "Sure,"

"We can watch Breaking Dawn part two!"

I roll my eyes again. "Sure," How can I say no to such a cute face? He's like a puppy. I doubt we'll actually be watching the movie anyway. I'm fine with that too though. I'm so glad he isn't breaking up with me. I'm too paranoid. That does make me wonder though if as soon as Kenny and I… do it. Will he leave me? Is that all he's after? It's all he's been after in the past.

I hope that's not the case.

But more importantly why doesn't he want me to see Craig? He said to keep me safe, does that mean Craig is dangerous? How can someone who's rescued me twice be dangerous? And why was I bleeding? Was it the girl who tackled me that day? Did she cut me? Why on the neck? Maybe she bit me, but that would be really weird and I don't see the point in that at all.

It's scary to think that I was in the house with Craig alone and he's supposedly dangerous. He didn't seem dangerous. He seems like a nice guy. I was actually planning to go see him again until Kenny said something. But now Craig has my number. Does Kenny know that? Maybe he does but he doesn't care or he just thinks it was implied that I shouldn't talk to him whether it be real life or phone.

And was Craig flirting with me before? Was he? That's- That's not okay! He touched my ass! I cover my burning face with my hands and yelp.

I see Kenny glance at me curiously. "Are you alright, Tweek?"

I nod slowly. "Y-Yeah," I see that we've made it to school and sigh. We get off with the crowd and Kenny kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch. I gotta go do something."

I sigh again. "You're leaving me again?!"

He nods. "I'll see you at lunch. I just gotta go to the office real quick because I got ISS for what happened the other da- BYE." He was speed walking as he was telling me and as he got farther away he started talking faster and the words slurred together and then he yelled bye.

My shoulders slump and someone grabs it, pulling me the opposite direction that Kenny went. I look up. It was Kyle. He was walking faster than Kenny was.

I see Stan step off the bus, shoving kids out of his way. They were mad at first but when they saw it was him they either swooned or shrugged it off. He looked around until he spotted us. "KYLE!" He called, jogging after us. Kyle only glanced back before dropping my shoulder and grabbing my hand. He took off sprinting and I just followed confused.

Eventually we make a turn around a corner to the back of the cafeteria and he lets go and sits down, panting. "Motherfucker," He mumbles, dropping his head into his knees.

I sit down next to him. "…So, what's up with you and Stan?"

He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "I'm in love with him."

* * *

_Sorry no upload in like a week. I wanted to but I got in trouble at school and my mom was all like I TAKE LAPTOP NOW! And I was just torn because my laptops sort of my lifeline and she just TOOK IT. But anyway I upload this every Friday look forward to it BYE!_


	8. Chapter 8

I knew it! "Oh… Did you talk to him on the bus? What happened? Why did you run away?"

"I just didn't feel like talking to him. He kept asking me what was wrong and I just kept telling him to leave me alone."

"What are you gonna do?"

He shrugs, "Probably nothing. He's straight, he has a girlfriend, and he's popular. There's nothing I _can_ do."

"So you're just gonna ignore him?"

He nods slowly. "It'd be better if I just stopped talking to him and shit. Because I just can't help but like him. He's like fucking perfect. Whenever I'm around him I get so mad because he's not mine."

"So you're just gonna leave him?"

"HE LEFT ME FIRST!" Kyle snaps. Then he drops his head back to his knees. "Whatever, just go,"

I pull myself off the ground and start walking back towards the library. I see Stan coming as soon as I turn the corner. He sees me and smiles, probably because he found Kyle. He starts jogging. "Hey, Tweek," He says as he passes me. I just keep walking. It's none of my business. It's not my business what happens…

I turn back and lean against the wall. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Kyle asks frustrated.

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?!" Stan counters. "Honestly, we've been friends for forever and a million years and tell each other everything. You know all my secrets, Kyle. And I basically know all of yours. I think I do, at least. Just talk to me and stop being a fucking asshole."

"Who's the real asshole here though, Stan?!" I hear him stand up but it sounds like he's going the other way around so I don't worry about him seeing me.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's my fault you're sad? Don't get mad that I want to know either. If you really didn't want me to interrogate you, you wouldn't have said you were sad when Tweek asked how you were!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Kyle spits.

"Are you going to run?"

There's a pause. "I don't want to talk to you about it."

"So you told Tweek?" Stan asks, sounding hurt. "So you'd tell him but not me? What the hell…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Stan says. "It's just ever since Tweek joined our group, you're always with him. I feel like we barely hang out anymore." There's a clap noise. "What the FUCK, Kyle?!"

"DON'T EVEN. Don't try to make it sound like I'm the one abandoning you when we both know DAMN WELL that you fucking LEFT ME!"

"What are you-"

"It started in middle school but as soon as we got into high school you stopped calling. You stopped coming over. You even stopped hanging out with me in the morning at school. It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry but I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for you. I made new friends. So fuck off." I hear footsteps fade and sprint back to the courtyard before I got caught.

Holy shit, that was so intense. I really shouldn't have eavesdropped but whatever. They didn't find out anyway.

I head to class when the bell rings and at lunch it's just me and Kyle. Or I thought it would be. Stan eventually shows up and sits down. Kyle glares at him and I just kind of stare off awkwardly. "What?" Stan asks. "I can't sit at the table anymore?"

Kyle shrugs and goes back to reading his book. It's awkward and silent. When I get my food and come back I hear Stan apologize to Kyle, who glances at him. "It's fine, Stan."

Stan smiles, "But, I don't want it fine. I want it awesome and perfect so how about a sleepover this weekend?"

I look at Kyle with a face that says, _Are you gonna do it?_ And he looks at me with a face that says_ I really shouldn't._ I shrug with a face that says _your choice not mine. But I think we both know what you should do, what you want to do._

"Why're you looking at Tweek? Do you have to get his permission first?" Stan asks, looking annoyed. "Since when did everything involve him?!"

"It doesn't, what's wrong with you?"

"You're wrong with me!" Stan says, pointing a finger at Kyle. "And he's wrong with me!" He points at me then stops grabbing his face and sighing deeply. He runs his hands through his hair. "I guess I'm just… jealous that you're closer to Tweek now, than me."

I see Kyle blush but it goes away quickly. "I'm not closer to Tweek than you. I'm just really kind of mad right now at you and I can't talk to you about how I'm mad at you."

"You just seem mad all the time now though."

"At you." He corrects.

"OH, MY BAD." Stan rolls his eyes. "You seem mad at me all the time. Why? I didn't even do anything."

"It's complicated."

"Explain it on Friday because I'm seriously coming over."

"Yeah, okay," Kyle shakes his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means-"

"Stan, are you okay?" Wendy asks, taking a seat next to the raven headed boy. "I heard you yelling and you looked upset."

Kyle narrows his eyes at the girl. Stan turns to her and nods. "Yeah, Wen, I'm fine."

"Okay, oh, and my aunt just had a baby so my parents are going to see her this weekend. Do you want to come over?"

Kyle's face starts to turn red with anger and he mutters, "That's what I mean."

Stan looks down. "Um, I have plans. Next weekend for sure."

"They'll be back next weekend." She whines, clinging to his arm. "C'mon, Stan, is it that important?"

"It actually kind of is."

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm hanging out with Kyle."

"That's it? You can hang out with Kyle whenever you want but when will we have the whole house to ourselves for a whole weekend?"

"I can't Wendy."

"That's so stupid!" She complains.

"Can we talk later in private." He kisses her on the cheek. "I'll see you in fifth period."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, whatever,"

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and check it. It's a text from an unknown number… or a number that I know I just haven't added it to my contacts. I narrow my eyes at it. It's Craig.

_Come over today_

He didn't even ask. I could have plans. Kenny said not to so I shouldn't… Kenny's also not be honest with me so maybe I should?

"Is that Ken?" Kyle asks.

I shake my head as I respond with _I can't_.

"Who is it?" He asks me.

Should I tell them about what happen? They probably wouldn't believe me. I don't think they believed me before either. They probably think I'm insane. Am I insane?

No, because I was bleeding. The girl did something to me. But then again the cut was gone the next day. Maybe I AM insane! Oh god, my parents are gonna take me to a mental hospital where I spend the rest of my life sad and alone!

"GEH!" I grab my hair.

"Tweek, who was it?" Kyle asks again.

"M-My mom…" I lie. I put my phone back but it buzzes again. _Yes, you can. You just don't want to because you're worried about Kenny._

What? How did he know about Kenny? Did Kenny talk to him? Does Kenny know about him flirting with me? Maybe that's why he doesn't want me to go see Craig. He doesn't want Craig to flirt with me… But I would never cheat on Kenny. I get another Text. _Well, it's fine. I talked to him._

Talked to him? What did he say? When did you talk? Kenny had in school suspension all day. Maybe he texted him. But I don't believe Kenny would say that after what we talked about this morning. _Just hang out with me._ He sends. "This is ridiculous."

"What happened?" Stan and Kyle look at me.

"Oh, nothing, just my mom being stupid…" I send him a message telling him to pick me up after school and I'll hang out. That way I'll be with Kenny when he gets here and I can see if he really said it was okay.

_Alright_. Then I thought… Craig's in high school, right? Where is he now? Home? Why isn't he at school? Weird…

The lunch bell rings and I head to class. I'm tripped going up the stairs and no one cares they just scream at me to hurry up and move it already. I'm pretty sure it was the same girl from before. I pull myself up and just continue with my day because there are too many people out there that don't like me and if I let them get to me then I'd never be happy. At least I have my friends.

At the end of the day someone grabs my arm when I try going to the bus. I turn and I'm face to face with Craig. He smirks. I jerk my arm back and stare at him curiously. "What are you doing here?"

He stares at me like it was obvious and it kind of was. "You said to pick you up."

"Give me a second I have to meet up with Kenny first."

"He's not here."

"…" I stare at him. "Where is he?"

He stares at me with a face that said FUCK. Then he shrugs. "He went home. I don't know. He's not here though let's go." He grabs my hand and drags my through the crowd. I notice a lot of people staring at Craig in awe. Mostly girls though, then I would get a death glare as they noticed him holding my hand. Someone (**cough** RILEY **cough**) stuck their foot out and I tripped. Craig somehow managed to turn around fast enough and catch me though. How? I'm not sure.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and he starts pulling me again. When we get to his car he lets go and gets in the driver. I follow getting in the passenger but I'm worried so I send Kenny a text asking where he is. I don't get a response until we're pulling in to Craig's driveway.

_Tweek, where are you?_

I send, _Craig picked me up. He said he talked to you._

This time he responded right away, _Stay there_


	9. Chapter 9

I stare at my phone confused. _Where were you after school?_ I send.

_It's a long story I'll be there soon though so don't let Craig do anything you think is odd._

I put my phone away. And notice Craig looking at me. "Who're you texting?" He asks.

I shrug, "My mom…"

He chuckles, "Do you really want to lie to me, Tweek? And you're using the same old lie that you used at lunch too. That's too cute."

I stop and stare at him blankly. "How did you know I was lying and that I lied in the lunchroom?"

He smiles, innocently. "What? You're staring at me."

"How did you know that, Craig?"

He blinks. "How did I know what?"

"What you said about the lunchroom!"

His eyebrows furrow. "I asked you what your mom wanted, Tweek… Are you alright?" I shake my head fast to erase everything that is confusing me right now. He shrugs, "Let's go inside already."

Should I? Kenny seems really upset about this whole Craig thing. Where was he anyway? Why wasn't he at school? Why doesn't he like Craig? How does he even know Craig? Craig said they met in town? I don't believe that shit. Then how do they know each other? Why don't they like each other?

"I have ice cream." Craig tempts.

What would even happen if I say no? Would Craig be mad? Maybe he would attack me… Kenny did say he was dangerous. He's on his way so he'll be here soon anyway. I might as well. Just to make sure Craig doesn't know about it. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car.

We walk up to his front door and he opens it for me. I walk into his house and kick my shoes off. "What'd you want to do?" I ask, turning and looking at him. He's looking out the door with a face that told me he was upset about something. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing I can't handle." Whatever that means. He shuts and locks the door behind him.

"Why'd you lock the door?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Because we have a visitor."

There's a banging at the door. "OPEN THE DOOR, YOU JACKASS! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Kenny shouts from the other side.

How did he get here so fast? "Go away Kenny!" Craig shouts back.

"Give me Tweek! I said to leave him alone!"

Craig rolls his eyes and points the door. "The nerve of this guy." He walks away but I stay.

"You're not gonna open it?"

"Screw him. What? You want to see him? He's just being a jealous asshole. He'll get over it."

"CRAIG!"

"YOU MAD BECAUSE TWEEN WOULD RATHER SPEND TIME WITH ME?!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" I quickly add.

"Craig, I'm counting to three. ONE…" Kenny says.

"What are we? In kindergarten now?" Craig scoffs. "Count all you want, pussy."

"TWO…" What's he gonna do when he makes it to… "THREE!" The door bust down and I stare at Kenny standing in the frame. My jaw, literally, touching the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream, unintentionally.

"Dude, that was my door." Craig says. He doesn't even look fazed that Kenny, A HIGH SCHOOLER, A TEEN BOY, just busted down his door. If anything he's a bit irritated but that's it.

Kenny huffs, not as much as he should be from busting in a WOODEN DOOR though. He should be hyperventilating! "And this is my fist!"

Craig laughs, "You really think you could beat ME in a fight?"

"I put money on it!" Kenny walks past me and throws a punch. It hits Craig right in his cheek.

He glares at Kenny and then smirks. "Don't try your magic eye shit on me. It won't work." He punches Kenny in the stomach and he flies onto his ass.

I just sit there, freaking the fuck out. "What is going on?!" I grab my chest and try to rationalize. Yes, Tweek, rationalize.

Kenny gets up and picks up the table next to the couch, holding a lamp and slams it over Craig's head. He does this so fast though, it's inhuman. And he acted like that tabled weighed the same as a teddy bear.

Well, there's nothing rational about that…

"You're just jealous because Tweek wanted to hang out with me!" Craig says with a smug smirk.

Kenny growls. "You leave Tweek alone, I'm warning you!"

"M-Maybe I should leave?!" I suggest, backing towards the broken door.

Craig looks at Kenny who looks back to Craig. Craig nods his head towards me and Kenny says, "Tweek," I look towards him for a moment before noticing the pieces of wood on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE TABLE?!" I exclaim. "And when did Kenny get here?" I ask.

Kenny shrugs. "Time to go, Tweek. This time I don't want you coming back." He puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me around.

"Whoa, how do you manage to break a wooden door?!"

"Tweek, are you feeling alright?" Craig asks from behind me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you keep talking about broken things but nothing's broken." He says.

I turn around. "Yes, the table…" I point to where it used to lay but now it's standing proudly in its original place. I stare at it confused. I'm puzzled. Have I gone insane? I turn back around to the door and it's fine too. Kenny takes my hand and pulls me outside the house and to my car. He gets in the driver's side and I get in the passenger.

"I told you to stay away from him." He says.

"He said you guys talked and that you said it was okay if we hung out today."

"He lied." He sighed. "Tweek, I hate Craig. Whatever he tells you I said he's lying because he hates me too and he wants you because… I want you."

I glance at him. "It doesn't sound like that's what you were originally gonna say."

He sighs again. "Stop it." He looks at me. "Just go to sleep. And I'll take you home."

And just like that. With that simple command I drifted off into slumber. I wasn't even tired.

When I open my eyes I'm home, in bed and it's five in the morning. I've never been more lost in my life.

It reminds me of the time I remembered talking to Kenny, and for some reason I had lost that memory for a short period.

…

Is that what happened? Did he do that again? It would only make sense. Because I was walking in the house with Craig one second and then the next there's a broken table.

But that doesn't explain how the table and door fixed themselves. I KNOW I saw them broken. I KNOW it. But then they were perfect. Was it some kind of elusion? Maybe it's a magic trick of some sort. Like, hypnotism, maybe…

What am I forgetting though is the question now… Try to think, Tweek. Try to remember… How did I remember last time? I don't know I just did. How did Kenny get in the house? Well… the front door obviously- -OH,

Kenny busted through it. That's why it's broken! And then He and Craig started fighting. But not regular fighting because they were super fast and super strong. They were inhuman almost.

I close my eyes. So how are they that strong? And what does that girl have to do with this? Why won't Kenny tell me? Why doesn't he like Craig?

I think about all these questions until I fall asleep again.

My mom wakes me up to go to school. I get ready and then head out to the bus stop as usual. I was still thinking about if I should ask Kenny about what happened or not. I'm honestly a little scared. After thinking about it. He and Craig are super strong and super fast. Kenny has the ability to erase memory and who knows what Craig could do! They could hurt me… They could KILL me if they wanted to.

Before I know I'm around the corner and I can see Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, in that order, standing beside the silver bus stop pole. Kenny smiles at me. "How'd you sleep?"

I nod slowly. "I slept…" I look to Kyle. "Good morning, how're you?"

"Neh," He grunts with a shrug. I nod, understandable, I guess. Stan looks annoyed, mad, he looks pissed off.

Kenny's hugging me around my waist but I don't pay attention. I'm wondering if Kyle and Stan talked after that argument. Or if they called each other at least… I hope things work out for them.

Finally I turn my attention to Kenny. He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The bus pulls up and we all step on. After I'm seated next to Kenny I tell him, "I remembered."

His happy face changes to a more serious one. "Tweek,"

"Kenny, I want answers!" I demand.

He sighs, "I'm trying to protect you, Tweek. But you're making it very difficult when you keep remembering things you're supposed to have forgot!" He groans.

"Just tell me then!"

He puts his hand to his forehead. "Fine, what do you want me to tell you?"

I pause. What did I want to know? "…What are you?"

He chuckles, "That's harsh, Tweek. You wounded me here." He points to his chest where his heart is. Or may not be, I don't know yet. "Start with an easier question."

"What is Craig? Are you two the same thing?"

He shakes his head. "I'm insulted. Next question…"

"Okay, well, how long have you two really known each other and why don't you like each other?"

He thinks. "What's the year? Hm, I guess we met back in nineteen twenty-something… so… I don't remember the exact date but we've pretty much known each other forever." He tells me.

I gap, "Nineteen? As in like almost a hundred years ago?"

He laughs, "Please, Tweek, I'm not that old. Hey, look we're at school. We can meet after to talk about everything okay?"

I nod, speechless. He walks away.

* * *

_Not as long as I would have liked it, I'm about 200 words short of my goal but I was supposed to finish this chapter today with 2000 buts we went to see Iron man 3 imax 3D biii- ach and came back around one in the morning. We were first in line btw__ and I'm dead tired now and it's 3am I just don't know so here is what I have and I promise to make it up to you._


	10. Chapter 10

I sit with my hands folded in my lap. I'm very nervous. I've been nervous all day because of what Kenny told me this morning. Was that a joke or was he serious? If he and Craig met back in the nineteen hundreds then they're both around one hundred years old. But that's not possible. It's not! What does that even mean? But, if they have powers then I don't see why they wouldn't also be… immortal.

"Hey, babe," I jump when Kenny comes over. "Ready to go?" He takes my hand and we walk to his car. He's whistling as he buckles his seatbelt. "I didn't see you at lunch…"

"I was in the library with Kyle." I tell him quietly.

"Oh," He nods. "You hungry? We could stop for something."

I shake my head. "Tell me about what you said this morning. Were you kidding?"

He laughs, "Let's go somewhere to eat."

"Kenny,"

He looks at me from the side of his eye and sighs, "I was just kidding, Tweek."

"No you weren't! Tell me what's up with you and Craig and what you meant when you said you guys met in the nineteen twenty? That would make you, like, almost a hundred years old!" I pause. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, Tweek."

"Really? Then why did you say you met all the way back then?" I ask.

He sighs, "C'mon, I'll tell you the whole story in my car." We walk there and I get in the passenger side. He starts,

"It was nineteen thirteen or somewhere around that time that I was born. Then in the nineteen twenties my parents introduced me to Craig. We were close friends back then. Then he met this girl and they started dating. She basically dragged him into a whole bunch of shit. Like, she was a vampire and she knew witches and warlocks and that kind of shit and he wanted her to change him and I kept telling him he should just leave her and not get mixed up into all of that. But he just got mad and then the girl was mad and they both hated me so she got one of her witch friends to put a curse on me. Now I whenever I get killed or die or something I just wake up in my bed. The only way I die is when I get old and then I'm reborn. So I am technically seventeen but I've lived more than one life."

I stare at him. "Is this supposed to be funny?"

He shakes his head. "Craig got turned but the he and the girl eventually broke up and then he realized that being a vampire sucks because he can't be in the sun and he needs blood and he lives forever. Because everyone around you dies." He explains. "He wants to be changed back and live until he dies naturally as a human."

"Okay, well, I'll remember that for my children's bedtime story." I roll my eyes.

"Tweek, I'm being serious! Along with that reborn thing I can also erase memories. I taught myself that one though."

I shake my head. "This is insane!"

"Craig can make things that happened un-happen. Like when we were at his house and the door and table were fixed. He did that. He taught himself that though."

I nod slowly, "Okay, so this is real? He's really a vampire and you're really a …whatever you are.?" He nods. "Who is that girl that attacked me then?!"

Kenny laughs, "See, now that's the funny part." He pauses to laugh again but it seems fake. "That's Craig's ex from before because she also wants to be human again and she and Craig found a way but because they hate each other now and only one person can be changed it's become a battle of sorts."

I shrug, "So what does that have to do with me?"

He laughs again. "That's the really funny part. YOU are what can change them so she wants to use you and then most likely kill you!" He laughs.

I don't laugh with him though. I don't move at all. "She wants to kill me?! How can I change them back?! What the hell?!"

"Back then the witch that changed me was a really powerful witch and you're related to her. So you have a bunch of power in you that you don't know about. And if you say just a few words they could change them back. I think. It was something like that. I don't like either of them and I don't think you should die if you're innocent so I'm protecting you."

"I'm not magic though! I can't change them back!"

"Yes, you can you just don't know it." He tells me.

"NO I CAN'T!"

"Tweek, don't worry you'll be fine I've been taking care of them recently so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Just avoid Craig at all cost."

"How do I know you're not lying though? That you're the vampire?"

He laughs, "Believe whatever you want to believe, Tweek. But I'm trying to help you. Plus, you're cute and I want your ass."

I twitch, "Erm…" Well, this got awkward real fast, huh?

He laughs, "But in all seriousness, I'm gonna keep you safe, Tweek. So don't mess around with Craig anymore. Got it?"

I nod, though, I don't know what to think or believe. He takes me home and kisses me on the cheek. "Be careful and watch your back. I'm sure you'll be fine but like I said before I didn't want Craig to find out and he probably doesn't know anything… but he also might know everything. Well, goodnight,"

"Goodnight," I get out and walk up to my house.

That night I have another dream about the girl. She and Craig are chasing me. They turn into monsters that are ten times my size with big sharp teeth and red demon eyes.

When I woke up my mom was shaking me and asking if I was okay. I nodded and told her it was a nightmare. I got ready for school and then started my walk to the bus stop.

I stop next to Kyle. "Good morning, Kyle, how're you?"

He shrugs, "I'm tired and my head hurts."

Kenny comes up next to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Hey, babe," He kisses my cheek.

"Hey, Kenny," I kiss him back.

Stan rolls his eyes sighing and Kyle just shakes his head. "Yes? Are you jealous because you guys are forever alone?"

"I have a girlfriend thank you!" Stan corrected him.

"Oh, yes, your girlfriend. Why do you even go out with her? She's a bitch, dude." Kenny says.

"We've being going out for years."

"Just because you've been going out forever doesn't mean you have to stay with her. You can break up with her if you wanted to."

"I don't know." Stan shrugs, "This is just easier. I have dated other girls when me and Wendy break up and it's all the same. The kissing and the sex. So I might as well stay with Wendy so whenever I need it, I can just call her over."

"Wait a minute… so…" I begin.

"You're using her for sex basically?!" Kyle finishes.

Stan looks at us like he was just realizing it for the first time too and nods, "Yeah, I guess I am." Then he shrugs, "It doesn't matter who I'm with I never feel something special, like people say you feel when you're in love."

Kyle glances at him. "That's bad. Wendy thinks you guys are gonna get married one day and have babies. It's not okay that you don't even love her."

He shrugs, "It would make my parent's happy to marry her and have kids. And if I break up with her then everyone would hate me. It's no big deal."

"Sure," Kyle shakes his head. The bus pulls up and Kyle grabs my arm, pulling me in a seat with him. Kenny glares at the ginger pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Kyle but continues to a seat with Stan.

Kyle sighs next to me. "Thank god, I did not want to sit next to Stan." He glances at me. "You alright?"

I nod unsurely. "Well, I'm confused and worried."

"About what?" He asks.

I shake my head. "You wouldn't believe me."

He nods, "Probably not." And the rest of the ride was quiet.

When we make it to school Kenny grabs my arm like Kyle did and pulls me away. Kyle grabs my other arm and pulls me his direction. Kenny pulls his directions. "C'mon, Kyle, let me have Tweek. He is my boyfriend!"

"Like I care. Tweek and I always hang out in the morning!"

"That's why I should get him this time! Just for once!" He finally gets Kyle off me and hugs me to his chest. "Go find Stan or some shit."

Kyle looks down. "I don't want to find Stan."

Kenny scoffs, "Like hell you don't! You want to find Stan and hang out with him but you're scared of rejection. Like Stan would ever reject YOU."

"He would." Kyle tells him.

"Wanna bet on it? I'm a lot smarter than you when it comes to people, Kyle. So go find Stan and I bet you money! What would he say? _Go away I'm trying to be cool and you're lame_? GO, SHOO!" Kenny tells the ginger. Kyle just shrugs and walks away. I wonder if he's really going to find Stan.

Kenny sighs too. "He's not going to Stan."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"It's a mind thing I thought myself but I can't read minds. Just a little hint of what they're thinking. That's how I know Stan wouldn't say no. Kyle doesn't realize how much Stan cares about him and how worried he is. And Stan doesn't realize how much Kyle likes him."

I nod. This is true. "They need better communication skills, I think."

He shrugs, "I'm sure they'll figure it out. Wanna go make out in the bathroom or library or something?" He asks.

I sigh, "N-No…"

He pouts, "You don't think I'm pretty, Tweek? You think I'm too ugly to kiss?"

I shake my head. PSH, hardly. "I just don't want to do that kind of thing at school."

"Oh, okay… that's cool too. That's awesome… but, uh, I have to go now, bye, Tweek."

"Wait, where are you going?"

He waves, "Bye," And runs off in the other direction, leaving me, confused.


	11. Chapter 11

This sucks. I can't concentrate now because I keep thinking about Kenny and Craig and when I over and how the table and the door and I keep forgetting things and I also thought about how Kenny can erase things that just happened from minds. What if he's done it more to me and I just don't remember those times? This is so unreal. I just can't…

Why me? I'm not powerful. I'm not magic! I can't do anything for these people! The bell rings and I head to meet up with Kyle and Stan. "You've been notably quiet today, Tweek. You alright?" Kyle asks as we get on the bus.

I nod, "But I need some advice." I whisper so Kenny won't hear. We sit down.

"What's up?" He asks, putting some papers in his book bag.

"What if someone told you not to do something but you really want to do it."

He looks at me. "It depends on what the thing is." He says, simply.

I narrow my eyes at him. He's obviously trying to get me to tell him what's upsetting me. "Nice try." He shrugs and finally I just sigh. "Kenny doesn't want me to go see this kid Craig anymore but I need to go see him at least one more time."

"That kid that you said found you that one time?" He asks. I nod. "Why not?"

"Because they don't like each other."

"Well, I mean he's your boyfriend I think you should listen to him but he can't tell you who you can hang out with. Why do you need to see him?"

I knew it was coming. Damn, why am I such a fucking bad liar?! Jesus… "Erm… because… I need to ask him something." THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE- said by a wise man, once.

"What do you need to ask him?"

I shrug, "It's something personal." I tell him, hoping he'll understand.

"Are you kidding me? I tell you everything, Tweek. Just tell me what you want to ask him."

"I can't, Kyle!"

"Is it really that bad?" He asks.

I nod, "It's really bad."

He gasps, "You aren't cheating on Kenny, are you?!" He whispers, glancing back at the blonde.

"What! No! I'd never do that!" I tell him. "Don't even say that. Someone might hear and tell Kenny that and he'll get mad and probably dump me!"

"Then what is so bad that you can't tell me?" He asks.

"I mean, it's not bad but it's something I just can't tell you. Maybe, later, depending on how things go."

He stares at me with narrowed eyes. "Depending on how things go." He repeats, shaking his head. "I don't what you've gotten yourself into, Tweek. Just don't dig a hole too deep." And that was the end of the conversation.

I don't think visiting Craig one last time would dig my hole too deep, right? I'm really curious! If Kenny would just stop making things up and tell me the truth it wouldn't come to this. Plus, Kyle's right. He can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with. I'm an independent person and can think for myself, thank you. But I also don't want to push my luck and have him dump me. That would suck.

So when, finally the bus pulls to our stop and Kenny kisses my forehead goodbye and I walk home. I tell my mom that I'm going to take the car again, real quick and that I would be back soon. I tried to get out before she could interrogate me and waste ten minutes of my life. So I got in the car and drove out to Craig's house.

This time, before stepping out I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone hiding in the bushes to tackle me and …bite me. After a good three minutes of looking around for someone and coming up short. I decided it was safe and stepped out.

"Hey, Tweek, what're you doing here?"

I jump, nearly ten feet back and stare at Craig who came up behind me. "Where did you come from?!" I ask, shocked.

He shrugs, casually, "I saw your car and came out to greet you." He frowns, "What's wrong?" I shake my head. Maybe I just missed him. "Anyway, what're you doing here? I thought your little boyfriend didn't like you coming to see me."

"Erm, I actually have a few questions to ask you. It'll be quick. I mean, if it doesn't bother you."

He smiles, "Yeah, sure, anything for you. Come inside though, it's freezing out here." He motions me with his hand. I follow him up the driveway and into his house. He points to the couch. "You can sit there, I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?"

"Just water is fine." I tell him sitting down. Now that I'm here I can't stop thinking about Kenny. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come.

Craig comes back out and hands me my water. He has something like sprite or sierra mist. He grabs his remote from the coffee table and clicks the television on. "Wanna watch anything particular?" I shake my head. "I think I have a new adventure time saved."

"I like adventure time." I tell him. It's one of my favorite shows. He goes to his list and clicks on the episode.

It starts and we sit there watching it for a little, chatting. It was actually nice hanging out with Craig. He's really funny and his eyes are so beautiful. I've never seen someone with that type of blue. But eventually Craig says, "What'd you want to ask?"

I sigh, refusing to make any kind of eye contact. "Kenny told me some things." Is all I manage to say. I mean, what _should_ I say? Are you a vampire? That's ridiculous.

Craig smirks. It's a weird smirk though. It's almost evil. "What things did he tell you, Tweek?" He asks in a voice I classify as intimidating.

"Um, well, it's that Kenny said… well, he said that you were a vampire and that you only talk to me because you want to be human." I blurt out.

Craig shakes his head with a dark chuckle, "Now, Tweek, listen to yourself! First you come talking about some girl that keeps attacking you and now you think I'm a vampire. Well, vampires can't go in the sun right? Well, you just saw me go in the sun didn't you? You did."

I put my hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, Craig. You're right." Kenny did say Craig couldn't go in the sun and he was in the sun. What was I thinking?

"Honestly, Tweek, I just wanna make some friends because I'm new in town and shit and I really like you but maybe you're just not worth all of this shit."

Now I feel very bad and rude and out of place. I mean, Craig's been nothing but nice to me since we've met. "I'm really sorry, Craig." But why did he get so offended anyway?

He chuckles confusing me further. "Damn that Kenny. Bastard hates me so much doesn't he?" He shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Tweek."

"You're sorr-?"

He sighs, "Just do as I say and it will be a painless ride, alright?"

"What are you…" My eyes slowly start to close. Why is this happening?! I'm not tired and I'm not closing them! I feel very empty and faint. Then there's a loud crash and I'm sure the door's been busted in. "Fucking shit! Why does everyone keep breaking my fucking door?!" Craig curses, standing up.

My eyes open. It's that girl! Her skin is very pale, nearly white. She's wearing dark eye shadow, her eyeliner is a cat eye, and her lipstick is red. Her eyes match her lipstick. She's also wearing a black dress that comes about mid-thigh and boots that reach that point. They've got a high heel on them that makes me question how she managed to walk here, let alone bust down the door. She looks at me and smirks. "Did you do it?" She asks Craig.

Craig glares at her and shakes his head. "If I had done it, he would be dead." He growls.

She sighs, "Shame, now you'll never get to." And with that she pounces on me.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" I hear Kenny. Oh, Kenny, I love your timing! He grabs the girl by her shoulders and throws her back. She slams into the wall, leaving a hole.

"C'mon!" Craig groans. The girl gets up and charges Kenny who just throws her back again. He holds her down with her with his foot and glares at Craig.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Craig shrugs. Then he looks at me. "And _YOU_, Tweek, what're you thinking! I said not to come here anymore! What the fuck!"

I cringe. He's mad. What the hell was I thinking?! Oh my god, he's gonna leave me. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Hey, leave him alone, you jackass! He can't hang out with whoever he wants. You're not his fucking mom!" Craig tells Kenny. "Man, Tweek, if I were you I wouldn't be dating such an obsessive, clingy, over protective, jealous ass jerk."

I can practically hear Kenny's teeth grinding together. "Stop it." He tells Craig."

"Stop what?" Craig asks, innocently.

"GET YOUR FUCKING FOOT OFF OF ME!" The girl cries.

"I already told Tweek everything so give up the act!"

Craig looks offended. "WHAT?! That I'm a vampire?! Dude, that's bullshit! You're bullshit! Even Tweek doesn't believe you! If he did then he wouldn't have come here."

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Kenny exclaims. "He just saw me through this girl, who busted down your door into a wall with impossible strength! What other proof deos he need?!"

"But I didn't throw anyone into anything!"

"Yeah, but he also remembers what happened that day!"

Craig snickers, "Damn, bro, you suck at everything. You can't even make someone forget properly."

"SEE!"

"Just because I know you're magical doesn't mean I'm a fucking vampire!"

"But he SAW YOU PUSH ME!"

"So? Get the hell out of my house if all you're going to do is accuse me of shit I don't care about." Craig tells Kenny pointing to the door.

Kenny huffs, "FINE! C'mon, Tweek," He stomps his foot onto the girl once before grabbing my hand and storming out of Craig's house with me.

He walks me to my car. "Tweek, what was that?!"

I look down. "I mean, Kenny, what you're telling me doesn't sound realistic…"

"But you saw what that girl and I could do!"

I nod, "Yeah, but Craig's right. I haven't seen him do anything like that and plus when I got here he came out in the sun."

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" Kenny asks, looking genuinely hurt.

"Why would you lie?!" I counter.

"WHAT?! I'm not lying though!"

I sigh. "So far I'm believing Craig's argument more, Kenny."

"Tweek, I'm trying to help you…" He tries.

"Bye, Kenny, see you tomorrow." I get in my car and start it. Then I drive off.


	12. Chapter 12

Does that count as a fight? I don't want to fight Kenny. Jesus Christ, he's gonna leave me now for sure. What was that yesterday anyway? When Craig said it was gonna be a painless ride. What would have been painful? Why did my eyes start to shut? What was he trying to do to me?

I guess if you think about it some things that Kenny told me are matching. Like the girl… she said… did you do it yet. Oh my god! Craig was gonna kill me! HE WAS GONNA MAKE ME DO THE SPELL AND THEN KILL ME! How couldn't I have seen this?! Oh god… I need to call Kenny. I can't now though. It's so late. I pull the covers over my face. I hope he doesn't hate me too much.

But, how _could_ I believe him?! He knows I'm a paranoid freak. That was just insane! I couldn't take it all in at once. But then I guess that's why he didn't want to tell me in the first place. Oh, this is SO frustrating.

I hear my bedroom door creak open and suddenly I tense. Is it my mom? Or my dad? But it's like three in the morning! Oh god, it's a murderer and I'm definitely going to die! I like life too much to die though! Maybe if I pretend to sleep they'll leave.

I close my eyes and play dead. I'm really good at playing dead. I could be called something like a possum because I'm just that good. The cover moves from my body and my breathing picks up but I do my best to stay 'dead'.

After a while I'm very tempted to open my eyes to see the intruder. But I don't. Oh god, that would be crazy. That's like me writing up a death wish for sure. But I really want to know who this is and if I'm in any danger at all because it's been a while that they've moved the cover and I didn't hear them leave so they're still here.

Maybe it was a ghost!

Something warm presses against my lips and I'm so shocked that I gasp and open my eyes. "Craig?!" HE'S KISSING ME?! WHAT THE FUCK!

"Uh…" He steps back.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper loudly. I don't want to wake up my parents.

He scratches the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I didn't know that you were awake."

"Yeah… I kinda figured that…"

"Er… Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"Why?!"

He looks at me confused. "Because I kissed you."

"NO, why as in why did you KISS me?!" I rephrase.

"Oh…" He looks away. If it wasn't almost pitch black then I'm sure his face would be red and I'm sure mine is too. "Well, that's a stupid question."

"It is?! I mean it seems pretty legit to me!"

"Why else would someone kiss someone else?"

"There's also the question: Why would someone sneak into someone else's house at three in the morning and why they would sit in the person room and watch them sleep and then WHY THEY WOULD KISS THEM WHY'LL THEY SLEEP KNOWING THEY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

He steps farther back. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'll go." He quickly leaves and shuts the door.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

How did he get in my house?! Why was he here? I need to call Kenny. This is crazy. Maybe he really is a vampire. I don't see how that would help him in my house though.

I pick my phone up and scroll through the contacts. I stop on Kenny and hesitate before clicking it. It rings twice before he answers, "Hey, Tweek, what's up?"

"Eh… uh… I'm sorry." Let's start there. He doesn't answer so I continue. "I thought about it and a lot of what you said makes sense. And, uh, well, I… I couldn't sleep and I heard a noise downstairs and my door opened so I pretended to sleep. I almost thought that it was maybe you but… it was Craig."

"Are you okay?! Are you still home?! Do you need me?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm home. But… he, uh, he… well, he, basically, he- Erm." I stutter. I can't do it. He'll hate me and dump me!

"What'd he do, Tweek?!" He sounds angry, but probably not at me. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?!"

"He kissed me." I blurt out.

"He… _kissed_ you?" He doesn't sound as mad anymore, not as mad as I thought he'd be.

"Yeah, but I pushed him off."

"Thank god, I thought he was gonna hurt you or something."

"You don't sound as mad as I thought you would. I mean, I was freaking out about telling you because I thought you'd kill Craig or whatever you can do to vampires or whatever."

He sighs, "I am." Doesn't sound convincing. "I'm just glad you're safe. Is that all?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, goodnight" He hangs up and I stare at my phone. That was good right? I think it is… I guess I'm a little disappointed. I wanted him to care more.

WHY DID CRAIG KISS ME?!

Maybe he likes me. Oh boy, would that cause problems. But I don't see why else he would kiss me. It doesn't help that Kenny already hates him and now he has a crush on me? I fucking hope not. Oh god, he probably does.

But then why did he say he was gonna kill me yesterday? You wouldn't kill someone you liked, would you?

And why was Kenny so cool about it?! Okay, this may sound crazy and selfish but, yeah, I kinda like it when Kenny fights with Craig for me. I thought he'd be all CRAIG DID WHAT?! And then barge to Craig's house and kill him on the spot. But I guess this is good. Don't want people dying. But, still…

After I wake up and get dressed I walk to the bus stop as usual and Kyle, Stan, and Kenny are there waiting. They all look at me and Kenny and Kyle smile. Stan's concentrated on his phone, looking really mad. "Good morning," Kenny kisses me.

"Good morning." I stand next to Kyle and ask him how he is. He just shrugs. Stan groans and the attention turns to him. "What's wrong, Stan?"

"It's Wendy! She's mad at me because I spend too much time with my friends than with her when I always hang out with her, sometimes I even have to ditch my friends for her! She's being so… so… STUPID!" His phone buzzes and he tosses it in the snow behind him. That's not good because his phone could get water in it and break but I guess he doesn't care about that right now. Kyle reaches down to pick stands phone up. He dries it with his scarf and then hands it back to Stan without a word. "Are we still up for tonight?" Stan asks the red head.

Kyle raises an eyebrow at him. "Sure,"

"What?" Stan asks. "You thought I was really gonna bail?!"

Kyle nods, "Yeah,"

"Well, I'm not! So there!" I shake my head. So immature.

Kyle smiles and I think he was gonna laugh but he doesn't. The bus pulls up and we all get on. After I sit down next to Kenny I say, "So, about what happened last night…"

"Don't worry about it." He tells me.

"Erm… I'm worrying about it." I tell him. "You should be worried too!"

He shrugs, "We're together, Tweek. So he's probably only doing that to make me mad but I'm not gonna get mad."

"HE CAME INTO MY HOUSE AND WATCEHD ME SLEEP." I say loudly but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"See, he's a creep."

"You need to take this more seriously, Kenny. I'm scared. If he really is out to kill me and he can easily get into my house while everyone is sleeping what am I gonna do?"

"Call me."

"What if I'm sleeping and he kills me?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?!"

"I just do!" He snaps. With that I'm quiet. I can't believe Kenny snapped at me like that. He never gets angry. He wasn't angry was he? Well, jeez, what did he have to be angry about? I should be the angry one. Yeah, I shouldn't let him talk to me like that.

"Well, you said you wanted to protect me and I don't feel safe! You don't have to be rude!"

He looks at me and then runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Tweek." He sighs, "I'm just really stressed right now." And we're quiet for the rest of the ride.

When we get off I meet up with Kyle and surprisingly Stan. "What was that about on the bus? You and Kenny looked like you were arguing."

"We were." I shrug.

"Whoa, about what?"

"It's nothing."

"You went to see Craig, didn't you? And he got mad, right?"

I pout, "Maybe…" Kyle's too smart. It makes me not want to be his friend. But I'll always be his friend.

"Who's Craig?" Stan asks.

Kyle waves him off. "Mind your own business."

Stan pouts, "Rude, much?"

"But that's not really why we fought on the bus just now…"

"Then why?"

I shrug, "It's complicated. I'll tell you later."

"You said that yesterday too."

"I did."

"C'mon, guys, tell me what you're talking about!" Stan whines.

"_I_ don't even know what we're talking about so don't worry, Stan." Kyle tells him.

Stan's shoulders slump and Wendy walks up. "Where were you Stan?! The bus came and I waited for you as usual but you never showed up!"

"I was with my friends."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but were you ever gonna TELL ME?!" She snaps. "That is so rude! I've noticed that you've been really rude lately, actually! It's really starting to piss me off."

Stan grinds his teeth together. "Well, you're really starting to piss ME OFF." He counters.

She gasps offended. "I am deeply wounded, Stanley Marsh. And until you get your ACT together I'm sorry to say that we're gonna have to take a break. Goodbye," She storms off with her friends glancing back at Stan giving him the evil eye and shaking their heads.

Well, that was dramatic. And it earned the attention of everyone within ear range. They were already whispering and texting their friends about what happened. Stan shook his head. "I hate when she gets like this."

Kyle nods, "I think she only does it for the attention. As soon as everyone's stopped paying attention to her she dumps you."

"I _know_ she does it for the attention." Stan agrees. "It's whatever. We'll get back together."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of that and her?"

Stan shrugs, "Yeah, sometimes, but if I _really_ broke up with her then everyone would hate me and I'd have no way to release my sexual frustration and it's just too much effort for no reason. Everyone wants us to get married and be like the perfect couple her being the doctor and me being the star quarterback and then we have, like four kids who all get master degrees and shit and that's the perfect life. What more could I ask for?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "That's depressing…"

"Why?" He asks.

"You're whole life is already planned out and I just think that takes away the fun of living it. It's like it was already made and you had no say in the making of it. It's not exciting and there's nothing to look forward to. And you certainly don't look happy talking about it."

"I AM!" He assures me. "This is the life that _I _planned for MYSELF and I'm totally looking forward to it!"

"Of course because that screams _I'm looking forward to marrying someone who only dates me for their reputation and then having FOUR children with her!_" Kyle says, sarcastically and I nod.

"You look bummed out about it." I add. "Do you even really like Wendy? Or are you just staying with her because there's no reason not to be and to use her body?"

He's quiet. "There's no reason to end everything, especially after all these years."

"There is if you're not happy." Kyle tells him. "And you're a disgusting pig."

Stan blinks at him. "Why?!"

"Because you're only using that girl for whenever you're horny!"

Stan's quiet again. "I can't break up with her. She's all I've ever known."

"But doesn't she always dump you and go out with someone else?" Kyle asks.

Stan nods, "But we always get back together in the end."

"If she gets bored with you now then she will later too and she can't just take breaks like that if you're married!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Stan says. "I'll see you at lunch." And then he walks away.

I look at Kyle who looks at me and then we shrug. "Looks like he has it harder than I thought." Kyle says. I nod. He most certainly does now that we've put ideas in his head. Maybe what we did was a bad thing? Maybe it was a good thing and will change his life forever. For the better. Hmm…

The bell rings and Kyle and I head off to class. I'm still curious as to where Kenny is always running off to in the morning. And why he got so mad at me? And why Craig was in my house last night and kissed me? I'm very curious right now and I wonder what I should do about it.

-x

I'm supposed to post this story every Friday but I'm very lazy and unreliable so…

(I bet you're like _Don't post a smiley face like that makes it better! Like we're cool now that you've posted a smiley face! We're not cool! I hate you! Post more! Write better! Make Tweek and Craig together already, I was told this was a CREEK story! _Lol if someone actually commented that or said that to me in real life I'd just be like D: I'M SOOO SORRY DDX I'M A FAILURE! I'LL POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAYYY! okyy well till next Friday)


	13. Chapter 13

"Erm… Hi, Craig," I say awkwardly.

He nods to me, "Hey,"

"So, do you know why I'm here?" I ask.

He nods, "It may have something to do with something else that happened on a specific night." He shrugs casually.

"It does… May I come in?" He steps aside and I walk in his home. Now, you may be wondering, Tweek, why the hell are you at this guy's house when he's out to kill you? And trust me I am thinking very similar thoughts. But I needed to talk to Craig about last night because I always let curiosity get the best of me. That's what happened here. I sit on the couch and he shuts the door.

"We probably don't have much time before your knight in shining armor comes to your 'rescue'." He says, making quotation marks with his fingers.

I nod, "Yeah…"

"It's ridiculous he thinks I'm kidnapping you or something when really you just keep coming back!"

"That kiss…" I say bluntly. "Why did you do it?"

His eyebrow furrows, "What'd ya mean why'd I do it?"

"I'm sorry do you not understand English? What language would you like me to speak then, Craig? Spanish, Chinese, hm?"

He shakes his head. "I mean it's kind of obvious and I don't want to say it!"

"JUST FUCKING SAY IT!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" He blurts out. I'm shocked. I mean, yeah it _was_ obvious and it was there in my mind but now that he said it I'm just… speechless, confused, and a little bit scared. Maybe this was all just a trick to get me here and alone with him so he could kill me.

"B-But… you want to kill me." I whisper.

His shoulders slump. "I-…" He wipes his face. "It's really confusing."

"Well, start explaining it to me!"

"Shut up!" He snaps. "Let me think!"

"Let you think about what?! This is insane!"

"Would you just be quiet?" He holds his hand up to silence me and suddenly I'm not speaking. I want to speak! I have so many things to say! But I can't… This is just like when Kenny told me to sleep and I fell asleep. He sighs, glancing at me with my alarmed expression and puts his hand down.

"OH GOD I CAN'T SPEAK! I'M BROKEN!" I catch my breath. "Oh… Good,"

"Look, the original plan was to just get you, force you to cast the spell and then kill you but when I saw you I thought you were sort of cute and then you were nice too and funny and I just really liked you but I can't like you because I…"

"You don't _have _to kill me, do you? I'll do the spell and then you can let me go." I smile, thinking about awesome this is. I'll do the spell for him and then he'll just let me go and live happily and everyone can be happy! He laughs at me and I stop smiling. "What?"

"So… what? You change me back and then we just go our separate ways? After I just told you I like you?"

"I mean, what do you want me to say?" I ask him. "I have a boyfriend, Craig."

He growls and his eyes shine red a second before changing back to blue. "Are you fucking kidding me?! He doesn't even LIKE you! He's only going out with you to protect you because you're like the only one left with your powers!"

I stare at him. "You're lying!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Craig snaps as the door slams open.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST STRIKE, CRAIG!" Kenny tells the boy, walking over to me and taking my hand. "Let's go."

"HE CAME TO ME!" Craig yells.

"AND DON'T EVER KISS HIM EITHER OR I'LL COME HERE AND MURDER YOU PERSONALLY!" Kenny drags me out. "What the HELL, Tweek?"

"I wanted to know why he kissed me last night."

"Because he wants me mad."

"Kenny… he said you're only dating me because you need to protect me because I'm the last person with my powers."

Kenny blinks showing no expression. "Did you believe him?"

"I don't know who to believe anymore!" I cried.

"You should believe the one that you've know your whole fucking life!" He tells me, his grip tightening around my wrist.

"But…"

"Let's get you home before he come back and kills you! How could you believe someone who's going to kill you over me?" He asks, sounding hurt.

I don't say anything as we get in my car and he drives me home. We both get out but he tells me he has things to do and to stay away from Craig. Then he leaves.

I head inside and do my homework but I keep thinking about Kenny and Craig. Kenny's right I should believe him he has no reason to lie to me and Craig probably only said that to make me on his side. "Hey,"

I squeak and fall out of my desk chair, looking up at Craig coming through my window. "What are you doing here?!"

"We didn't finish our conversation." He tells me simply.

I get back in my chair. "What about Kenny? He's already mad that I went back to your house if he comes here he'll dump me!"

"If he'll dump you that easily then maybe you shouldn't be dating him. Plus he can't control who you can hang out with."

"I DON'T want to hang out with you though!"

"Look, Tweek, I'm just trying to help you!"

"NO, go away! Why would Kenny lie to me?!"

"To keep you safe."

"See, he cares!"

"Not for the reasons you think! He's keeping your _powers_ safe."

"I DON'T have powers!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. How about if I bring evidence?"

I nod, sighing, "Fine, if you can bring evidence then I'll believe you obviously." He nods back dropping back out of my window. This shit is fucking ridiculous! "I have powers eh? Well how about this: I'm hungry and I want a double cheese burger and a side of fries from McDonalds how about that?!"

HA! I told them! I don't have powers! "Abracadabra!" I wave my hand in the air, chuckling. It'd be cool if I did though.

I scream at the wrapped sandwich on my desk, falling back out of my chair. "WHAT THE HELL!" I get up and look at the sandwich intently. "You've got to be kidding me." I mutter opening it. It's exactly what I wanted. I glance at my homework. "I want my homework completed too?" I wave my hand, "Abracadabra!" Handwriting is scribbled down the page. I check it out. Some of the answers are wrong… but it's the kind of mistakes I'd make… Cool. "This is awesome…"

* * *

"Good Morning, Guys," I wave as Kyle opens his door. He smiles at me.

"Hey, Tweek, nice coat." He moves aside so I can step in.

"Yeah," I grin, "It's new."

Kenny comes down the stairs and stops. "Where'd you get that, Tweek?"

"I bought it." I lie. I was like, I want the jacket I saw at the mall last month in my size on my bed and then it was there! I got some other things too. I got a lot of things actually…

"We need to talk." Kenny grabs my arm and drags me into the kitchen, making me squeak. "You used your powers for that coat?" He asked.

I nod, "Yeah… I didn't believe I had them so I tried to use them and then they actually worked so I used them."

"Tweek, you can't do that!" He tells me. "You have to use your powers responsibly!"

I scoff, "But you said that witch lady that I'm related to used her power to curse you. She was obviously enjoying herself with her powers so I should too!"

"You shouldn't! You can't!" He tells me.

I snatch my arm back. "I'll do whatever I want with my powers, thank you. I could use this to keep myself safe."

"YOU CAN'T! Why aren't you listening to me?! Your powers are DANGEROUS." He takes my shoulders and shakes me.

I pull myself away from him. "What's wrong with you?! Leave me alone!" I storm back into the living room. It looks like Kyle went upstairs so that's where I go.

"Tweek!" I ignore Kenny and walk into Kyle's room. Stan's playing Kyle's Xbox and Kyle's laying on his bed. I think they were talking about something before I came in. They both look at me. Stan smiles, "Hey, Tweek,"

I nod. "What did Ken want? He looked upset…"

"It was nothing." I sit down next to him as Kenny storms in.

"Don't walk away from me, Tweek!"

I roll my eyes. "Kenny, you're making me mad so stop."

He scoff, "This is serious! You're not taking it serious enough!"

"Why does it even have to be serious?"

Kenny looks at Kyle and Stan and then at me. That means he can't tell me with them here. "Are you only dating me because of what I have?" I ask.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyle finally asks.

Kenny silences him with his hand. "Is that what you believe Tweek? You're going to believe Craig over me?"

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING THE QUESTION."

"That's obviously not true, Tweek. I'm offended that you would even consider that."

"Then why did you get so mad just now?"

"Because your… Their special and though it's true you're the last on with them. We need to keep them safe and if you going around using them so carelessly people are going to find out you're the one with them and then they'll be out to use you. That's why I'm keeping you safe."

"Can someone please tell us what you're talking about?" Stan says.

My mouths is opened. "So… it is only that…"

"No! That's not what I meant Tweek!"

"You knew the whole time and that's why you've always been nice to me!"

"NO…"

"I don't want to see you anymore." I get up and start to leave but Kenny grabs my arm. I grind my teeth and he flies into the wall. Well, that's new… I say goodbye to Kyle and Stan who look shocked and confused and then I leave.

When I'm home I call Craig. "Hello? Tweek, what's up?"

"I… I'll make you human again."

"…"

"Isn't that what you've wanted?"

"Yeah… but this is so sudden… I'm really happy."

"That's how you sound when you're really happy?"

"Yeah," He chuckles. "Why though? Why all of a sudden? I thought you said you didn't have powers?"

"Well, I tried it yesterday and it worked."

"Oh, I bet blondie was PISSED."

I nod, "He was… and then he admitted that he only kept me safe because I'm the last one with powers… He didn't say exactly that but he said enough to where I could translate it back to what you told me. So, I left."

"Oh…" He says. "Sorry if I ruined that…"

I laugh, "I feel like you did it on purpose."

"Well, I still like you so I'd have a reason."

"You would… I don't care… I knew Kenny and I wouldn't work out. Kenny's not a serious sort of person."

"Hey, hey, I'm a VERY serious person, just saying."

"So what? Are you saying I'm supposed to start dating you now because I broke up with Kenny? I'm not even sure we broke up."

"I'm not saying anything… I'm _implying_." He corrects me and I snort.

"And what might you be implying, Craig?"

"I'm implying that maybe you should give me a chance."

"You want to kill me."

"PSH, NOT ANYMORE! Plus, I'll keep you safe from Vanessa and Kenneth."

"Why would I need to be protected from Kenny?"

"Because if you do dump him and keep using your powers then he's gonna kill you."

"WHAT?"

"Yep, he's out to protect those powers and if he thinks you're just going to abuse them then the only way to keep them safe is if you're dead so you can't abuse them. He'll probably make it so you get reborn but I think he's the only one who knows how to do that."

"…You're kidding… Not Kenny…"

"Yeah, Kenneth, you think he's so awesome but this whole time he's been playing you, man."

"I gotta go. Bye, Craig,"


End file.
